jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/W poszukiwaniu prawdy
Klasycznie, kilka słów ode mnie:) Podziękujcie Domisi, bo to opowiadanie miałem opublikować dopiero 13 czerwca, kiedy minąłby dokładnie rok odkąd tu jestem. Ale możecie to uznać jako prezent od najukochańszego Konika na tej wikii z okazji dnia dziecka^^ Miłego czytania, myślę, że wam się spodoba xD Rozdział 1 Miasto Berk, na co dzień zwykła spokojna mieścinka, w której wydawać by się mogło, że nie dzieje się zbyt wiele. Jednak osoba, która tak sądziła nie mogła być w większym błędzie. Jasne, może i Berk nie powalało rozmiarem, ale też owa miejscowość nie była tak zupełnie mała. Działo się też dość dużo, choć niewprawne oko mogło tego nie zobaczyć. Choć Berk położone było na wyspie, w odosobnieniu od reszty wielkiego świata, to zawsze na straganach można było dostrzec setki ludzi, targujących się ze sprzedawcami. W parkach były tłumy dzieci wraz ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy pilnowali swoje pociechy, gdy te wyczyniały najróżniejsze akrobacje, byleby popisać się przed rówieśnikami i przyprowadzić o zawał swoje matki. Jednym słowem – życie! Jednak naprawdę Berk ożywało dopiero nocą, gdy otwarte były kluby i inne atrakcje, dla bardziej dorosłych mieszkańców. Wtedy również miasto pokazywało swoje mroczniejsze oblicze. Wieczór był porą, gdy mieszkańcy bali się wychodzić ze swoich bezpiecznych domostw, a działo się tak za sprawą pewnego gangu, terroryzującego miasto. Władze, a także policja w większości przypadków była bezsilna. Czarna Ręka, jak zwykli nazywać siebie członkowie tegoż gangu, byli niezwykle dobrze zorganizowani i poinformowani, a co najważniejsze, byli niezwykle zuchwali. Jednak nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Czkawka uważał się za zwykłego nastolatka, który najzwyczajniej w świecie miał niezwykłego farta urodzić się w rodzinie, której głowa uchodzi na świecie za jednego z najbogatszych ludzi. To sprawiło, że siedemnastoletni szatyn żył w luksusach, czego zazdrościli mu jego rówieśnicy. Ojciec Czkawki – Stoik dokładał jednak wszelkich starań by jego syn miał szacunek dla pieniędzy, w końcu on sam musiał ciężko pracować, nim dorobił się takiej fortuny. Nastolatek uczęszczał do technikum, prawdopodobnie jedynego w Berk, na kierunku informatycznym. Chłopak był prawdopodobnie jednym z najlepszych uczniów w całej szkole, a do tego prawie wszyscy go „lubili” . On jednak przeczuwał, iż jakaś część jego znajomych trzymała się z nim tylko dlatego, że był po prostu bogaty i nic więcej. Pewnego dnia całe życie Czkawki obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Podczas oglądania telewizji natknął się on na wiadomości, ale nie taki zwykłe. Jego uwagę na początku przyciągnął tytuł, który mówił, iż Stoik oraz Valka Haddockowie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła szatynem. W końcu w wieku siedemnastu lat stracił rodziców, których niezwykle kochał, a teraz był sierotą. Przez wiele tygodni Czkawka nie potrafił się otrząsnąć po stracie rodziców. - Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka? – spytał Śledzik, gdy szatyn wreszcie pojawił się w szkole, po swojej dość długiej nieobecności. - Nic nie jest w porządku… moi rodzice nie żyją. – odparł chłopak. - Rzeczywiście… wybacz. – poprawił się blondyn. – Trzymasz się jakoś? - Nie… ale dzięki, że pytasz. – rzekł Czkawka, opierając się o parapet przodem do okna. - Słyszałeś, Śledziu? – zawołał Sączysmark, podchodząc do przyjaciela. – Podobno dzisiaj do naszej szkoły ma przyjść jakaś nowa dziewczyna… do nas, na informatykę! Stary, zakładam się, że będzie paskudna. – zaśmiał się Smark. – O! Cześć, Czkawka, nie zauważyłem cię. – powiedział brunet w stronę szatyna. - Cześć. – powiedział smętnie Czkawka, po czym ruszył w stronę sali lekcyjnej, jako że zadzwonił dzwonek. - A tego co ugryzło? – zdziwił się Sączysmark. - Człowieku, pod jakim kamieniem ty żyjesz? Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku, a ty się jeszcze pytasz?! - Rzeczywiście… było o tym w wiadomościach. Współczuję mu. – powiedział Sączysmark, po czym wraz ze wszystkimi wszedł do klasy. Godzina wychowawcza chyba w każdej szkole była takim przedmiotem, na którym każdy uczeń miał swojego wychowawcę w głębokim poszanowaniu i zajmował się własnymi sprawami. Nawet jeśli nie, to tak właśnie było na Berk. Żeby przekrzyczeć się przez cały harmider Pyskacz, który był wychowawcą klasy Czkawki, a także przyjacielem jego ojca, musiałby posiadać megafon, a i to nie było gwarancją sukcesu. O dziwo całe zamieszanie ucichło, gdy tylko do klasy wkroczyła pewna blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Niezwykle piękna, co nie uszło uwadze żadnego chłopaka z klasy, może nie licząc Czkawki, który był pochłonięty własnym światem bólu i rozpaczy. Dziewczyna przedstawiła się i opowiedziała nieco o sobie, jednak szatyn nawet nie słuchał. Chłopak poderwał głowę znad ławki dopiero wtedy, gdy nowa koleżanka z klasy się do niego dosiadła, gdyż inne miejsca były zajęte. Pierwsze, na co blondynka zwróciła uwagę, to na niezwykle zielone oczy Czkawki. - Hej. – dziewczyna się przywitała. – Jak się nazywasz? - Hej, jestem Czkawka. – przedstawił się szatyn, starając się być miłym i uprzejmym , choć tak naprawdę chciał pobyć samemu, jak najdalej od wszystkich. - Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Astrid, jeśli jakimś cudem jeszcze tego nie wiesz. – uśmiechnęła się. Reszta dnia minęła Czkawce, o dziwo, dość szybko. Było to spowodowane tym, że chłopak po godzinie wychowawczej po prostu poszedł do domu. W szkole nie potrafił znaleźć sobie już miejsca. Właściwie to nigdzie nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca. Następnego dnia, Czkawka jak co rano wstał ze swojego łóżka, obudzony przez budzik. Chłopak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść do szkoły, zamiast tego miał zamiar udać się nad grób swoich rodziców, by tam posiedzieć w ciszy i pomyśleć. Tak więc, gdy tylko się ubrał i zjadł jakieś śniadanie, wyszedł z domu w kierunku swojego samochodu, a następnie pojechał na cmentarz, gdzie pochowani zostali jego rodzice. - Wszystko w porządku młody? – Czkawka usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Pyskacza. - Nic nie jest w porządku… - odparł chłopak. - Kiedyś też przez to przechodziłem. – zaczął mężczyzna. – I chyba byłem nawet w podobnym wieku, co ty. Mój ojciec i matka szli spędzić razem przyjemny wieczór w restauracji. Niestety… wybrali złą knajpkę. Czarna Ręka wzięła ich jako zakładników, a potem ich zastrzelili. Po tej stracie nie mogłem się otrząsnąć, tak jak ty teraz, ale na szczęście moim przyjacielem był twój ojciec, który jakoś pomógł mi się pozbierać. - Nie wiedziałem… - powiedział Czkawka. - Ale do czego zmierzam… otóż nie odtrącaj przyjaciół, zwłaszcza teraz, Czkawka. – rzekł Pyskacz. – Wiem, że jest to dla ciebie trudny okres, ale pozwól swoim przyjaciołom tobie pomóc. Jednak przede wszystkim… nie rozdrapuj ich śmierci więcej. Idź dalej, Czkawka. Oni z pewnością by nie chcieli, by ich jedyny syn rozpaczał po ich śmierci. - Dzięki, Pyskacz. – powiedział szatyn, po czym obaj stali w ciszy. Słowa przyjaciela jego ojca dały Czkawce sporo do myślenia. W końcu był tak pochłonięty sobą i swoim smutkiem, że nie zauważył nawet cierpienia innych, co nie do końca do niego pasowało. Dlatego też postanowił zmienić swoje nastawienie. Szatyn starał się jak najmniej myśleć o swoich zmarłych rodzicach, a zamiast tego skupiał się na spędzaniu czasu ze znajomymi. A czy był do tego lepszy moment niż weekend? Na tą chwilę niekoniecznie. - Czkawka? – zdziwił się Mieczyk. - Nie, kosmici. – szatyn odparł ironicznie. - Oddajcie mi natychmiast Czkawkę! – zawołał bliźniak. - Dobra, Mieczyk, to ja przecież. - Przecież wiedziałem. Ty głupi jesteś jakiś? – spytał Mieczyk. -Ech… nieważne. – powiedział Czkawka, lekko zażenowany. – Zwołaj ekipę, idziemy do kina. Na mój koszt. – oznajmił chłopak. - Na twój koszt, powiadasz? – rzekł Mieczyk złowieszczym głosem. – Nie ma sprawy. Wziąć też tą nową dziewczynę? - Tak, jak chcesz. – Czkawka zakończył rozmowę. Zaletą Berk był fakt, iż jeśli chodzi o kina, to nie trzeba było uzgadniać jakie to miało być kino. W mieście znajdowało się tylko jedno i to w dodatku niezbyt oblegane przez ludzi, dlatego też nawet w dniu premiery nie trudno było o najlepsze miejsca w sali. Jednak co dla jednych było zaletą, dla drugich wadą. W tym przypadku dla władz kina, które często miały problemy z zarobkami, które czasem mroziły krew w żyłach. Cudem było to, iż kino nie ogłosiło jeszcze bankructwa. - Czkawka?! A co to za nagła przemiana? – spytał Śledzik. - Powiedzmy, że… dostałem dobrą radę, której posłuchałem. – powiedział chłopak. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim pod kinem zebrała się reszta przyjaciół Czkawki. - To na co idziemy? – spytał Sączysmark. - Tak sobie pomyślałem… co powiecie na Deadpoola 2? – spytał szatyn. - Może być! – powiedział Mieczyk, a reszta paczki się z nim zgodziła. Tak więc cała grupka weszła do kina. Tam wszyscy podzielili się na dwie podgrupy. Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik udali się do działu z przekąskami, natomiast Czkawka oraz Astrid udali się do kasy, by kupić bilety na seans. Po dwóch godzinach seansu i jakiejś godzinie reklam, ekipa wyszła z budynku kina. Czkawka najbardziej odczuł koszta tej wyprawy, bo to on w końcu był jej organizatorem i fundatorem. Niemniej nie spodziewał się, że zapłaci aż TYLE za sprawą Mieczyka i jego siostry, którzy wykupili by cały sklepik z przekąskami, gdyby nie interwencja Astrid, której szatyn prawdopodobnie do końca życia się nie odwdzięczy za ten czyn. - To co… jeszcze jakieś propozycje? – spytał Czkawka, kierując wzrok to na Mieczyka, to na Sączysmarka w nadziei, że oni zdołają na coś wpaść. - Lepiej wracajmy, zanim cię zrujnujemy finansowo. – powiedziała Astrid. - Uwierz mi, że będzie o to trudno. Chyba, że szanowny Mieczyk z Sączysmarkiem postanowią wykupić pół Europy i całe Berk. To by rzeczywiście mogło mnie zrujnować. – zaśmiał się szatyn, a zaraz za nim reszta ekipy. - Właśnie za takim Czkawką tęskniliśmy. – powiedział Śledzik. Wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się jednak musi skończyć i tak też było z weekendem, który przeminął Czkawce niewiadomo kiedy. Po tym można było jednak rozpoznać dobrą zabawę. Zawsze szybko mijała. W końcu jednak musiał nastać Poniedziałek, a w związku z tym szatyn musiał rano wstać, naszykować się do wyjścia i ruszyć do szkoły. - Widzę, że chyba skorzystałeś z mojej rady, młody. – powiedział Pyskacz, widząc Czkawkę uśmiechniętego, czego nie widział od dobrych kilku tygodni. - Jak widać, dzięki Pyskacz. – odparł szatyn. W szkole ku zaskoczeniu Czkawki, chłopak nie zobaczył wśród swoich przyjaciół Astrid, jednak postanowił się tym póki co nie przejmować. Niestety wychodziło mu to dość kiepsko, czego dowodem była wizyta u dyrektora i dwie oceny niedostateczne za pracę na lekcji. Albo w sumie za brak pracy na lekcji. Pech chciał, że dyrektor by dość surowy. - Pan Haddock! – zawołał mężczyzna. Był on już dość stary, około pięćdziesięciu lat, co można było poznać po wielu zmarszczkach na twarzy i siwych włosach. Poza tym mężczyzna często chwalił się swoim wiekiem, nie wiedzieć czemu. – Pogadamy później, córeczko. – dyrektor zakończył swoją rozmowę telefoniczną. - Podobno chciał mnie pan widzieć. – oznajmił Czkawka. - Oczywiście. Chciałem ci złożyć moje szczere kondolencje z powodu straty rodziców. Wybacz, że dopiero teraz, jednak byłem na… wyjeździe służbowym. – rzekł. - Dziękuję, panie Hofferson. - Mów mi Alfred. – powiedział mężczyzna. - Raczej pozostanę na „Pan”. Dziwnie się czuję mówiąc do dyrektora na „ty” – odparł Czkawka. - Nonsens, Czkawka! W końcu twój ojciec był moim przyjacielem. - Naprawdę? Nigdy o panu nie wspominał. – odparł chłopak. - Cóż… posprzeczaliśmy się za młodu, ale nim do tego doszło byliśmy nierozłączni. – rzekł Dyrektor. – Chciałbym go jakoś uhonorować, więc może wpadłbyś do mnie dziś wieczorem? – spytał. -O-oczywiście – Czkawka przyjął propozycję. - Świetnie! W takim razie zapraszam cię o dziewiętnastej, w moim domu. – mężczyzna podał chłopakowi kartkę, na której podany był adres, pod który miał się udać. Rozmowa z dyrektorem wydała się szatynowi lekko podejrzana. Nie znał on Alfreda Hoffersona, jednak miał złe przeczucia. W końcu gdyby rzeczywiście było tak, jak mówił, to Stoik z pewnością powiedziałby swojemu synowi o swoim, bądź co bądź, przyjacielu. Niemniej jednak Czkawka postanowił, że przyjdzie do domu dyrektora swojej szkoły. W końcu nie miał zbyt wielkiego wybory, skoro się zgodził na wizytę. Czkawka przybył pod drzwi domu Alfreda Hoffersona punktualnie jak w zegarku, równo o dziewiętnastej, ubrany w garnitur, w końcu miał udać się w gości do dyrektora. Chłopak nie musiał długo czekać, zanim drzwi się otworzyły po wciśnięciu dzwonka, jednak osoba. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Czkawki, w przejściu stanęła Astrid, również elegancko ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę. - Astrid?! – zawołał szatyn. - Ja! – odparła blondynka, uśmiechając się. – Wybacz mi, nie chciałam się chwalić, że moim ojcem jest dyrektor szkoły. – dodała. - Jasne, rozumiem. – powiedział szczerze chłopak. – Sam nigdy się nie chwaliłem, że moim ojcem jest Stoik Haddock. – dodał. - Kochanie, kto to przyszedł?! – z głębi domu można było usłyszeć głos Alfreda. - Czkawka! – odparła Astrid. – Rozgość się. Mój tata powinien za niedługo się pojawić. Ma teraz ważne spotkanie. – tym razem dziewczyna skierowała się do swojego przyjaciela. - No, no… ładny dom. – rzekł Czkawka, chcąc przełamać milczenie. - Dzięki, zaprojektowała go moja mama, gdy jeszcze mieszkała razem z tatą. – powiedziała blondynka. – Niestety potem się rozwiedli, a ja mieszkałam razem z nią. Dopóki moja mama nie zmarła miesiąc temu. - Przykro mi, Astrid. Wiem jak to jest, stracić kogoś bliskiego. - Nie wątpię. W końcu twoi rodzice zginęli. Ale może już porzućmy ten temat zanim ktoś się rozpłacze, a nie chcę żeby padło na mnie. – zaśmiała się. - Jasne. – odparł Czkawka. – To co… może mnie oprowadzisz po domu? – spytał z nadzieją szatyn. - Dobra, ale pamiętaj, że sam tego chciałeś. – powiedziała Astrid, uśmiechając się i ciągnąc za sobą Czkawkę po schodach prowadzących na wyższe piętro. – Tu jest mój pokój. – powiedziała dziewczyna, pokazując na pomieszczenie, które nie wskazywało na pokój typowej nastolatki. Ściany były pomalowane na kolor ciemno zielony, a na nich, zamiast plakatów Justina Bibera, czy innych znanych muzyków wisiały zdjęcia małej Astrid z kobietą, do której bardziej duża As jest podobna. Wręcz identyczna. - Zakładam, że to twoja mama? – spytał Czkawka, wskazując na zdjęcia. - Owszem. – odparła Astrid. Niestety rozmowę przerwał Alfred, który zawołał dwójkę przyjaciół do jadalni, gdzie czekała kolacja. – No cóż… dokończymy zwiedzanie kiedy indziej. – powiedziała Astrid, kierując się w stronę schodów. - No więc, Czkawka, policja nie przekazała ci żadnych nowych wiadomości dotyczących wypadku samochodowego twoich rodziców? – spytał Alfred. – Może twoi rodzice zachowywali się jakoś dziwniej, przed wypadkiem? - Mój tata… w ostatnich dniach zachowywał się dość dziwnie, to prawda. – rzekł Czkawka po chwili zastanowienia się. – Często spędzał całe dnie i noce w swoim biurze, pracując nad jakimś dziwnym projektem. - Myślisz, że to mogło mieć jakiś związek? Może to nie był… przypadek? - Tato! – Astrid upomniała swojego ojca, który zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. - Wybacz mi, Czkawka moją ciekawość. – powiedział Alfred. - Nie szkodzi. – odparł Czkawka. – Sugeruje pan, że wypadek moich rodziców to nie było zwykłe nieszczęście? – spytał szatyn lekko podejrzliwie. Chłopaka zaczęła niepokoić niezdrowa wręcz ciekawość ze strony ojca Astrid. - W tych czasach nie można być niczego pewnym, chłopcze. – rzekł dyrektor dość tajemniczym głosem. – No, ale może porzućmy już ten temat. W końcu to całe jedzenie samo się nie zje. Reszta kolacji minęła w dość luźnej atmosferze. Było dużo dowcipów oraz śmiechu, jednak przez cały ten czas słowa Alfreda Hoffersona nie dawały Czkawce spokoju. Cała ta ciekawość ze strony ojca swojej przyjaciółki wydawała się być nader podejrzliwa. Z całą pewnością dyrektor technikum miał coś do ukrycia. Pozostawało tylko pytanie… co? W końcu wyjazdy służbowe, pilne spotkania w domu… może i Czkawka nie znał się na pracy dyrektora szkoły, ale nie wydawało się być to normalne. Dla swojego dobra, szatyn postanowił jednak dać się tej sytuacji póki co rozwijać dalej. - Dziękuję za wszystko, to była wspaniała kolacja, panie Hofferson. – powiedział Czkawka, uśmiechając się. - To ja dziękuję tobie, Czkawka, że odwiedziłeś mnie. Szkoda tylko, że twój ojciec też nie mógł tego zrobić, gdy jeszcze żył. – odparł dyrektor. - To ja może… odprowadzę Czkawkę. – powiedziała Astrid, udając się za przyjacielem. – Czkawka, zaczekaj! – zawołała, chcąc dogonić szatyna na dworze. - Coś się stało? – spytał chłopak. - Wybacz mi to ciągłe wypytywanie mojego ojca o twoich rodziców, musiało ci być ciężko. Naprawdę nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło. - Spokojnie, Astrid, nic wielkiego się przecież nie stało. Podobno nasi ojcowie byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi… to normalne. – powiedział szatyn. - Dziwne… nigdy nawet nie wspomniał o twoim ojcu. – zdziwiła się Astrid. - Dziwne… bo mój o twoim też. - Czkawka jeszcze bardziej zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego pan Hofferson tak wypytywał chłopaka o Stoika, skoro obaj nawet nie wspomnieli swoim dzieciom o sobie nawzajem. Z pewnością, jeśli się przyjaźnili, nie było to normalne. – To widzimy się jutro w szkole? – spytał Czkawka, wchodząc do swojego samochodu. - Jasne. – odparła Astrid. Następnego rana szatyna ciągle nie opuszczała myśl, że jego ojciec coś przed nim ukrywał. Być może Alfred miał rację. Być może wypadek samochodowy był celowym zamiarem pozbycia się Stoika, dlatego Czkawka musiał się dowiedzieć dlaczego. Najlepszą metodą było sprawdzenie w firmie Stoika, która z prawnego punktu widzenia teraz należała do Czkawki. Próbując jednak wejść do bazy danych swojej korporacji, szatyn natykał się na brak dostępu. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło chłopaka. Jednak po wielu próbach udało mu się włamać do bazy danych Xanatii, firmy założonej przez dziadka Czkawki. Przeszukując dane przez długi czas podczas przeszukiwania plików firmowych, chłopak nie znalazł nic. Do czasu. W końcu natknął się na w połowie wykasowany projekt SZCZERBATEK, prowadzony przez dział naukowy. O dziwo wszyscy członkowie, którzy pracowali przy tym projekcie, a później odchodzili od zespołu, znikali w często dość tajemniczych okolicznościach, trudnych do wytłumaczenia. To dało szatynowi jeszcze większe podstawy by sądzić, że wypadek jego ojca nie był dziełem przypadku. Był to raczej celowy zabieg kogoś z zewnątrz na próbę wykasowania tego projektu. Nagle jednak zamyślenie Czkawki przerwał dzwoniący telefon. - Halo? – spytał chłopak. - Czkawka? Gdzie ty jesteś?! – przez głośnik, szatyn słyszał dość zdenerwowany głos Śledzika. - Śledzik, spokojnie, co się dzieje? – spytał Czkawka. - Jak to co się stało? Nie ma cię w szkole, człowieku! – zawołał otyły blondyn. - Yyy… sorry, ale coś mi wypadło. Ważna sprawa, stary, więc sam rozumiesz. - A co niby może być ważniejsze niż sprawdzian z matmy?! - Ty tak poważnie? – zaśmiał się Czkawka. – Wybacz mi, Śledzik, ale muszę już kończyć. Mam pewną niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę do załatwienia. – chłopak rozłączył się. Niedługo po zakończonej rozmowie ze Śledzikiem, Czkawka udał się do swojego samochodu z zamiarem pojechania do firmy Stoika w nadziei, że odnajdzie tam jakieś wskazówki dotyczące jego śmierci. Tak oto wkrótce stanął w wieżowcu swojej korporacji. Kiedyś myślał, że będzie to dumny moment w jego życiu. W końcu przejmie rodzinny biznes po swoim ojcu, jednak rzeczywistość zrewidowała te marzenia. Chłopak jednak miał mało czasu, gdyż prawdopodobnie morderca Stoika doskonale wiedział, że Czkawka gdzieś tu jest. W końcu włamanie się do archiwów Xanatii nie przeszło bez echa. Prawdopodobnie najtęższe umysły w całej firmie sprawdzały, skąd doszło do włamania. Presja czasu jednak tylko motywowała szatyna do działania. Chłopak w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w swoim gabinecie, który wcześniej należał do Stoika, a jeszcze wcześniej do dziadka szatyna. Czkawka natychmiast zaczął przeszukiwać laptop, w poszukiwaniu jakichś cennych poszlak, które mogłyby wskazać czym dokładnie był projekt SZCZERBATEK, który prawdopodobnie doprowadził do śmierci wielu ludzi pracujących nad nim. - Gdzie to może być? – Czkawka pytał sam siebie podczas poszukiwania wskazówek. – Jest! – krzyknął rozradowany chłopak, gdy wreszcie znalazł prawie nie naruszone informacje o projekcie SZCZERBATEK. – Niemożliwe… - rzekł chłopak, czytając opis projektu. Miał on na celu stworzenie sztucznej inteligencji o nazwie Szczerbatek, a następnie zaimplementowanie jej do prototypowego stroju wyposażonego w cały arsenał broni. Co gorsza, strój ten mógł być przemycany praktycznie niewidocznie, gdyż składał się w plecak. Czkawka nie mógł pozwolić, by projekt SZCZERBATEK został dokończony, gdyż taka broń dawałaby ogromną przewagę. Niewidoczny, kuloodporny strój, który na dodatek mógł złożyć się w całkiem niepozorny plecak? To brzmiało jak przepis na broń doskonałą. Szatyn nawet nie zwlekał. Jak najszybciej usunął wszystkie dane odnośnie projektu, a następnie udał się do laboratorium, gdzie trzymany był prototypowy egzemplarz tegoż stroju. Cała akcja przeszła dość sprawnie. Czkawce udało się skasować niemal wszystkie dane, ukraść strój, a na dodatek uciec z budynku niezauważonym. Zaraz po tym szatyn udał się do swojego domu. Na miejscu, tak jak zakładał, ochrona Xanatii już przeszukiwała rodzinny dom szatyna. - Pan Czkawka Haddock? – spytał jeden z agentów, podchodząc do chłopaka. - Tak, to ja, a o co chodzi? – spytał Czkawka, udając, że nic nie wie. - Nasi specjaliści odkryli, że w tej okolicy włamano się do bazy danych pańskiej firmy. W tej chwili badamy wszelkie ślady. - Czy coś wykradziono? – spytał chłopak. - Nie… - odparł agent. - No to w takim razie o co tyle krzyku. Przekażcie specjalistom, żeby uaktualnili systemy. – powiedział Czkawka. Resztę dnia szatyn spędził w swoim pokoju, próbując rozgryźć prototypowy strój. Było to trudniejsze niż chłopak przypuszczał ze względu na liczne zabezpieczenia, które twórcy zastosowali. Były one w praktyce nie do złamania, jednak dla genialnego umysłu Czkawki nie istniało słowo „nie”. Tak więc chłopak spędził cały wieczór i całą noc nad sposobem na obejście zabezpieczeń i po długiej walce… wreszcie mu się to udało. - Wow! – było to jedyne słowo, jakie Czkawka mógł wypowiedzieć po zobaczeniu stroju. Był on wykonany z nanocząsteczek, co w praktyce umożliwiało transformację stroju w cokolwiek tylko noszący zapragnie. Cały strój zasilany był kilkunastoma bateriami atomowymi, co dawało niezwykle dużo mocy, którą można było użyć do obsługi kilku wmontowanych broni, w tym także czymś na kształt płonącego ostrza. – Nieźle. – powiedział, po czym założył strój. - Witaj, Czkawko Haddocku. – powiedział Szczerbatek. - Zakładam, że to ty jesteś tą sztuczną inteligencją wbudowaną w ten strój. – rzekł Czkawka, przeglądając interfejs skafandra. - Owszem. – odparł komputer. - Nieźle. – powiedział szatyn pod nosem. – Przedstaw mi możliwości tego stroju, jeśli możesz. – poprosił. - Jest to najnowocześniejszy strój bojowy wyprodukowany na potrzeby wszystkich armii na świecie. Jest wyposażony w kilka rodzajów broni palnej oraz dwa płonące ostrza. Jest całkowicie kuloodporny i posiada zapas tlenu do oddychania pod wodą na dwie doby. – zaczął Szczerbatek. – Oprócz tego posiadacz stroju wyposażony jest w przenośny komunikator, który pozwala na komunikację z komputerem pokładowym. - Czyli z tobą? – spytał chłopak. - Tak, Czkawka… ze mną. – odparł Szczerbatek. – Chciałbym jednak przerwać naszą jakże radosną dyskusję i przypomnieć panu, że za niedługo spóźnisz się do szkoły na swoją pierwszą lekcję. - Tak… racja. – odparł Czkawka, po czym wyłączył skradziony z własnego laboratorium strój, który zmienił swój kształt na plecak. Zaraz po tym chłopak szybko spakował wszystkie swoje książki, a następnie ruszył do samochodu, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w szkole. Jak się okazało, nieprzespana noc nie była najlepszym rozwiązaniem w dniu, gdy odbywały się jedne z najcięższych lekcji w tygodniu. W dodatku lekcje te prowadzili najsurowsi nauczyciele jakich można było sobie tylko wymarzyć. - Haddock, czyżbyś nie wiedział, że na moich lekcjach się nie zasypia?! – spytała nauczycielka fizyki, podchodząc do szatyna. Była to już podstarzała kobieta, która szczerze nienawidziła młodzieży. Wszelkie przejawy mody publicznie i dość głośno krytykowała, a osoba, która miała odwagę się z nią sprzeczać… zazwyczaj szybko tego żałowała. Ta kobieta po prostu nie znosiła sprzeciwu, a swoim tokiem rozumowania utknęła gdzieś w latach siedemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Choć jej umiejętności w zakresie nauczania swojego przedmioty były na bardzo wysokim poziomie, to poziom przekazywanie tej wiedzy pozostawiał naprawdę sporo do życzenia. - Pani profesor wybaczy, ale… miałem ciężką noc za sobą. – odparł Czkawka, kładąc się dalej spać. - Droga klasa, podziękujcie panu Haddockowi za jedną z najcięższych kartkówek. – powiedziała kobieta. – Wyciągać karteczki. Tylko migiem! – zawołała. Cała klasa w tym momencie spojrzała na szatyna dość wrogo, w końcu chłopak miał stać się w najbliższej chwili fundatorem wielu ocen niedostatecznych, jednak w ostatniej chwili go olśniło. - Szczerbatek? – spytał przez swój komunikator. - Tak? - Masz dostęp do mojej szkolnej bazy danych? – spytał Czkawka. - Daj mi chwilkę. – odparł Szczerbatek. – Gotowe, co mam dalej zrobić? – spytał po dosłownie chwili. - Doskonale! – zawołał Czkawka. – To teraz włącz dzwonek. - Czy coś jeszcze? - Nie to wszystko. Dzięki. – powiedział Czkawka, gdy niedługo potem na korytarzu rozebrzmiał odgłos zbawienia od wielu jedynek. Jak na zawołanie, cała klasa szatyna natychmiast poderwała się wtedy ze swoich siedzeń i wybyła z sali, nim uzurpatorka zdołała wydać jakikolwiek głos sprzeciwu. - Nie dziękujcie. – rzekł Czkawka, podchodząc do swoich przyjaciół. - Że niby ty za tym stoisz?! – Sączysmark roześmiał się na cały korytarz. – Jasne! – zadrwił Jorgenson. - Szacun, Czkawka! – zawołał Mieczyk. - Ale mógłbyś tak częściej robić. – wtrąciła się Szpadka. - Widzieliście gdzieś w ogóle Astrid? – spytał Czkawka, rozglądając się za przyjaciółką we wszystkie strony, jednak nigdzie jej nie widział. - Może zachorowała, czy coś, bo w szkole nie ma jej od wczoraj. – powiedział Śledzik. - Może masz rację. – rzekł Czkawka po cichu. – W każdym razie powinniśmy iść na kolejną lekcję. – oznajmił, po czym udał się pod salę od wychowania fizycznego. Wf, prawdopodobnie jedyny przedmiot, za którym Czkawka przepadał równie bardzo, co za lekcjami ścisłymi. Bieganie w kółko, czy też za piłką różnych rodzajów po prostu działało na niego odstresowywująco. Ganianie za piłką podobało się też Czkawce dlatego, że jakikolwiek rodzaj sportu by to nie był, on i tak był w tym dobry, a może i więcej. Bardzo dobry. Dlatego też nie raz był wybierany do szkolnej drużyny w zawodach czy to piłki nożnej, koszykówki czy innej siatkówki. - Sączysmark i… Śledzik. Wybierajcie składy do piłki nożnej. – rozkazał trener. Był to trzydziestopięcio letni mężczyzna. Zapalony amator siłowni, strasznie napakowany i nafaszerowany sterydami. Często podrywał na swoich lekcjach co ładniejsze uczennice. No, a trzeba przyznać, że do urodziwych to on nie należał. Tym bardziej, że nienaturalnie duże mięśnie czyniły z niego obiekt kpin i żartów w całej szkole. Z wybieraniem składów nie trzeba było się aż tak bardzo męczyć, gdyż kto pierwszy wybierał Czkawkę do swojego zespołu, zazwyczaj wygrywał niemal wszystko. Tak było i tym razem. Gdy tylko Sączysmark jako pierwszy wziął szatyna do swojego składu, mecz był praktycznie rozstrzygnięty. Po męczącym dniu w szkole, Czkawka wreszcie wrócił do swojego domu. Nie miał nawet siły zamówić sobie nic na obiad, tylko od razu ruszył do swojego pokoju, a następnie rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Spokojny sen zakłócała mu tylko jedna myśl. Otóż chłopak zastanawiał się, co się działo z Astrid. W końcu w obecnej sytuacji mogło jej się przydarzyć nawet najgorsze. Ta myśl nie dawała szatynowi tak bardzo spokoju, że postanowił udać się do domu Alfreda Hoffersona, by zobaczyć, co się działo z jego przyjaciółką. Tak więc chłopak szybko wstał, wziął swój plecako-strój, a następnie udał się na pieszo do domu As. Było już ciemno, jednak na szczęście okolica była niezwykle spokojna, jak na miasto przestępców o tej porze dnia… albo raczej nocy. W końcu chyba nie istniało miasto bardziej niebezpieczne, niż Berk nocą. Czkawka jednak był zdeterminowany by dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje z Astrid i czy w ogóle dziewczyna była bezpieczna. Tak oto wkrótce chłopak stanął przed drzwiami domu Hoffersonów, jednak jego uwagę przykuł krzyk. Niewątpliwie był to odgłos Astrid, tak więc nie czekając, natychmiast zaczął pukać do drzwi. Po chwili w przejściu stanął ojciec blondynki, który wyglądał na niezwykle wściekłego wizytą szatyna. Wybaczcie, jeśli coś jest nie tak z tekstem, ale przeklejałem z worda XDD Podoba się? ^^ 29.05.2018 18:42 - Czego chcesz? – spytał Alfred dość chłodno. - Ja do Astrid. – odparł Czkawka równie chłodno. - Nie ma jej. - Czyżby? – spytał podejrzliwie szatyn. – Bo słyszałem jej krzyk. Z tego domu. – dodał. - Nie mieszaj się w nieswoje sprawy! – krzyknął pan Hofferson, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi Czkawce przed nosem. - No jak nie drzwiami to oknem… - rzekł chłopak, aktywując swój strój bojowy. – Szczerbatek, mam nadzieję, że ten kombinezon ma coś, co pozwoli mi się wspiąć na to okno? – spytał. - Ty się pytaj lepiej, czego ten strój nie ma. – odparł Szczerbatek. – W każdym razie ten model wyposażony jest w niezwykle mocne przyssawki. Powinny ci się pozwolić dostać do tego okna. - Dobry z ciebie towarzysz. – powiedział szatyn, wspinając się po ścianie domu. – Dobra, wyłącz strój. – rozkazał chłopak, łapiąc się framugi okna. Gdy tylko Czkawka dostał się do okna, od razu w nie zapukał. W głębi ducha modlił się do wszystkich znanych mu bóstw, by prowadziło ono do pokoju Astrid. W przeciwnym razie chłopak mógł mieć niezłe tarapaty. Na szczęście mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy okno otworzyła mu zaprzyjaźniona blondynka, która nie spodziewała się tak nietypowej wizyty Czkawki. - Hej! – przywitał się szatyn. - Hej. – odparła mniej wesoło dziewczyna. – Czkawka, to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment na odwiedziny. - Co? Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. - Dlatego, że mój chłopak może tu przyjść w każdej chwili, a on jest strasznie, ale to naprawdę strasznie o mnie zazdrosny. Jeśli cię tu zobaczy, zabije. Ja serio nie żartuję, Czkawka. – powiedziała przerażona. - Zaryzykuję i zostanę. – powiedział Czkawka, przekręcając zamek w drzwiach. – Nie mówiłaś, że masz chłopaka. – rzekł z wyrzutem. - Wybacz, ja… po prostu..ech, to skomplikowane. - Skomplikowane sprawy… skąd ja to znam? A ten twój chłopak? Po tym wszystkim zakładam, że typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy. - Członek jednego z najgroźniejszych gangów w Berk. - Wow! Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. – Czkawka zaśmiał się. - Gdyby ode mnie to zależało, nigdy bym go nawet za rękę nie złapała. – nagle rozmowę przerwało dość głośne dobijanie się do drzwi. - Astrid, otwórz mi te cholerne drzwi! – krzyknął chłopak blondynki. - O nie! To on, Dagur. – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Astrid, schowaj się gdzieś. – rozkazał szatyn. – A ty, Szczerbatek, daj mi profil psychologiczny tego całego Dagura. - Dagur Szalony, wielokrotnie poszukiwany listem gończym członek Czarnej Ręki. Ma na swoim koncie ponad czterysta ofiar. W młodym wieku był szkolony przez amerykańskie siły specjalne. Komandos. Jego zadaniem było ciche obalanie niewygodnych rządów. – odparł Szczerbatek. - Ciekawy jegomość, nie ma co. – powiedział Czkawka, aktywując swój strój bojowy. Chwilę później Dagur zdołał wyłamać drzwi od pokoju Astrid z zawiasów. - Zatłukę tą zdzirę! – krzyknął gangster. - Oj, wybacz. Naprawdę nie chciałem. – powiedział Czkawka, atakując chłopaka swojej przyjaciółki nim ten zdołał wycelować bronią. Co prawda strój szatyna był kuloodporny, jednak on póki co wolał nie sprawdzać czy była to prawda. –Oj… to też było niechcący. – tym razem Czkawka cisnął Dagura w stronę ściany. Całą scenę walki Astrid obserwowała z ukrycia. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. W końcu widok Czkawki, który w jakimś dziwnym stroju walczył z jej chłopakiem był… dość dziwny. Blondynka bardzo martwiła się o swojego przyjaciela, bo przecież dość dobrze znała Dagura i wiedziała, że w takich sytuacjach często puszczały mu wszelkie hamulce behawioralne, jeśli takowe w ogóle posiadał. - Dość, przestańcie! – zawołała Astrid, wychodząc z ukrycia, ponieważ nie mogła patrzeć jak Czkawka przegrywa walkę z gangsterem. - Doskonale! – zaśmiał się Dagur. – Najpierw zabiję tego śmiecia, a potem wezmę się za ciebie ty głupia suko! – krzyknął. - Stary… jesteś naćpany. – wtrącił się szatyn. – Dlatego uznam, że nie panujesz nad sobą. – chłopak wyrwał się z dość mocnego uścisku swojego rywala, po czym podciął mu nogi, powalając go na ziemię, a następnie ogłuszając. – Szczerbatek… zawiadom policję. I zabierz też ten strój do domu. – rozkazał Czkawka. - Jak sobie życzysz. – odparł komputer. - Chyba nic mnie już nie zdziwi… - powiedziała Astrid, siadając na swoim łóżku. - A chcesz się założyć o dychę? – zaśmiał się szatyn. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż na miejsce przyjechała policja. Oczywiście Alfred nie chciał ich wpuścić do swojego domu, jednak funkcjonariusze przemówili mu do rozsądku. Można było sobie wyobrazić ich zdziwienie, gdy wkroczyli do pokoju Astrid i zobaczyli jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców w Berk. Ich miny były po prostu bezcenne. Pierwszy policjant przez pierwsze parę chwil przecierał oczy w geście zdziwienia i niedowierzenia. Drugiemu wręcz opadła szczęka. Minęła spora chwila, nim dwaj mężczyźni zaprowadzili nieprzytomnego Dagura do swojego radiowozu. - Czemu nie mówiłaś, że masz chłopaka? – szatyn ciągnął temat dalej. - To skomplikowane… przecież już ci to mówiłam. – odparła Astrid, kładąc się na swoim łóżku. – Lepiej mi powiedz, skąd wziąłeś ten strój. To jest z pewnością znacznie ciekawsze. – dodała. - Chętnie… jednak może nie tutaj. – powiedział Czkawka, zamykając drzwi od pokoju blondynki. - Czemu? - Bo to może kosztować któreś z nas życie… a boję się, że padnie na ciebie. – odparł.- Wybacz mi, ale muszę już iść. Gdy Czkawka dowiedział się, że jego nowa przyjaciółka miała chłopaka… coś w nim wtedy pękło. Nawet jeśli ona sama go nie kochała, to szatyn czuł się jakoś dziwnie. Bał się przyznać, że zakochał się w Astrid. No i miał ku temu powód. W końcu szatyn był w dość dużym niebezpieczeństwie i nie mógł zaryzykować, że dziewczynie stanie się jakaś krzywda z jego winy. Poza tym obawiał się, co się stanie z ich znajomością, jeśli blondynka nie podzielała tego samego uczucia względem Czkawki. Krótko, ale jest to tylko dokończenie rozdziału XD Rozdział 2 Wybaczcie mi ewentualną złą jakość nexta, jeśli chodzi o spójność czy coś w tym stylu, ALE pisałem to w pośpiechu, bo chciałem zdążyć oddać to w tą niedzielę. Także z góry przepraszam XD 03.06.2018 Pogodzenie ze sobą życia zwykłego ucznia technikum, właściciela dość sporej korporacji i wyjaśnienie okoliczności śmierci Stoika i Valki było dla Czkawki dość problematyczne. By dowiedzieć się dokładnie, co się stało podczas wypadku samochodowego jego rodziców, szatyn musiał zaniedbać jeden z innych obowiązków. W tym wypadku padło na szkołę. Chłopak, jeśli w ogóle pojawiał się w technikum, był bardzo rozkojarzony i nie potrafił się skupić na lekcji, choćby niewiadomo jak bardzo się starał. - Co się z tobą dzieje, Czkawka?! – zawołał Sączysmark podczas lekcji wychowania fizycznego, po kolejnym niecelnym podaniu ze strony szatyna. - Odwal się, Smark! – krzyknął chłopak. - Jesteś ostatnio jakiś inny. – powiedział Jorgenson, po czym odwrócił się plecami do Czkawki i skupił się na grze. Gdy lekcje się skończyły, szatyn był jednym z pierwszych, którzy wyszli ze szkoły. Gdy znalazł się w swoim samochodzie, uświadomił sobie, że odkąd jego rodzice zginęli, on sam nie dawał sobie rady ze wszystkimi problemami. Zazwyczaj w podobnych sytuacjach mógł zwrócić się do swojej matki, która zawsze miała dla niego jakąś radę, jednak teraz był sam. - Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka? – szatyn usłyszał głos Pyskacza. - Nie… to wszystko mnie przerasta, Pyskacz. – odparł szatyn zgodnie z prawdą. - To co się dzieje? – spytał przyjaciel Stoika. - Wydaje mi się, że wypadek rodziców nie był… przypadkowy. – zaczął chłopak. – Nie tak dawno przeglądałem bazy danych jego firmy, do których o dziwo nie miałem dostępu. Po włamaniu odnalazłem tam jakiś projekt SZCZERBATEK. Po dalszych poszukiwaniach dowiedziałem się, że wielu mądrych ludzi związanych z tym projektem, a którzy odeszli, znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ojciec chciał ten projekt skasować. – opowiedział Czkawka. - Czkawka… jeśli to prawda, to pod żadnym pozorem nie mieszaj się w to. – rzekł Pyskacz. – Zostaw to policji. – dodał. - Za późno. – pomyślał szatyn. – Jasne. – odparł. Po rozmowie z Pyskaczem chłopak jeszcze długo zastanawiał się nad słowami Pyskacza. Czkawka obawiał się jednak, że policja Berk była zbyt niekompetentna by zająć się tajemniczą śmiercią Stoika. Poza tym szatyn sam chciał poznać okoliczności śmierci swoich rodziców. Nie chciał zostawiać tego zadania w rękach innych ludzi. W końcu był ich synem… i był im to dłużny. Tak przynajmniej Czkawka uważał. - Szczerbatek… jakieś nowe wiadomości w sprawie śmierci moich rodziców? – spytał szatyn, przeglądając jeszcze raz bazy danych Xanatii. - Żadnych informacji. Zdaje się, że policja zamiotła tę sprawę pod dywan. – odparł Szczerbatek. - A to ciekawe… - rzekł Czkawka pod nosem. – Czyli tak jak myślałem. Niekompetentni. – powiedział. - Być może cię to zainteresuje. – zaczął komputer. – Ale do tego budynku zbliżają się… dwa radiowozy. – dodał. - Przygotuj strój. – zakomenderował Czkawka, po czym wyszedł przed dom. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż dwa oznakowane policyjnymi barwami samochody zaparkowały pod posiadłością Czkawki. Z wozów wysiadło czterech, dość dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn. - Czkawka Haddock? – spytał najwyższy z policjantów. - Owszem… to ja, a o co chodzi? – spytał szatyn. - Jest pan aresztowany. Od teraz wszystko, co pan powie może zostać użyte przeciwko panu. – oznajmił funkcjonariusz. - Niby za co?! - Za morderstwo Stoika i Valki Haddocków. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał od funkcjonariuszy. Chłopak nie widział żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego miałby pozbawić życia swoich rodziców. Jednak żeby jakoś wybrnąć z tych oskarżeń, postanowił dać się zabrać na komendę policji. W końcu gdyby stawiał jakikolwiek opór, inni mogliby pomyśleć, że Czkawka rzeczywiście był zamieszany w śmierć własnych rodziców. Tak więc wkrótce szatyn trafił do Sali przesłuchań. Było to zwykłe szare i ciemne pomieszczenie ze stołem na samym środku oraz dwoma krzesłami umieszczonymi naprzeciwko siebie. - No, proszę! – zawołał mężczyzna wchodzący do pokoju przesłuchań. Był to niski i otyły brunet z dość gęstą brodą. Miał na sobie marynarkę, która poplamiona była keczupem. – Czkawka Haddock! Wybacz, że nie poproszę o autograf. – rzekł ironicznie policjant. - Spoko. – odparł Czkawka. - Zapewniam cię, że jeśli odpowiesz nam na parę pytań, jeszcze dzisiaj puścimy cię do domu. To jak będzie? Będziesz współpracował? – spytał śledczy. – Proszę, nie utrudniaj nam sprawy. - Oskarżacie mnie o spowodowanie śmierci moich rodziców, którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. - Ciekawa sytuacja, co, Czkawka? Nie tak dawno odkryliśmy, że samochód państwa Haddocków miał uszkodzone hamulce. Uszkodzone przez człowieka. - Czy wy mi sugerujecie, że byłbym zdolny do zabójstwa własnych RODZICÓW? – obruszył się Czkawka. - Owszem… chyba właśnie to sugerujemy. No, ale może jesteś w stanie się wyplątać z tego gówna. Wystarczy jedna informacja. – oznajmił policjant. - Jaka informacja? - Co takiego ciekawego znalazłeś w bazie danych firmy twojego ojca? – Przez pierwsze kilka chwil Czkawka nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd policja miałaby wiedzieć, że chłopak włamał się do archiwów swojej rodzinnej firmy. – Zastanawiasz się pewnie, skąd wiemy, że doszło do włamania? Powiedzmy, że włamanie się do jednej z najlepiej zabezpieczonych baz danych na świecie… nie obeszło się bez naszego zainteresowania. - Nic tam nie znalazłem, co by was zaciekawiło. – szatyn postanowił blefować. – Tylko jakieś nudne wykresy sprzedaży firmowych akcji, zysków i strat. Nie chciałbym was tym zanudzać. – dodał. - Jak tak, to tak. – rzekł policjant, choć wydawał się nie wierzyć w wersję Czkawki. - To możecie mnie już puścić? - Niestety, ale póki nie wyjaśnimy sprawy śmierci twoich rodziców, a póki ty będziesz naszym jedynym podejrzanym, nie będziemy mogli cię puścić. – oznajmił policjant. – Zabierzcie go do celi! – rozkazał, po czym dwóch strażników więziennych zabrało szatyna do celi. Czkawka miał bardzo złe przeczucia, co do postępowania policji. To wszystko wydawało mu się… podejrzane. Zwłaszcza dość dziwna ciekawość bazą danych Xanatii. Albo raczej projektem SZCZERBATEK. Najwyraźniej ktoś dobrze wiedział, że chłopak wie niemal wszystko o tej sprawie, więc osoba ta prawdopodobnie zamierzała go „uciszyć”. A jaki byłby najlepszy dowód? Oczywiście, że wrobienie w śmierć własnych rodziców! W ten sposób osoba, bądź cała grupa mogłaby odciąć się od wszystkich podejrzeń i spokojnie działać dalej. - Szczerbatek? Potrzebuję pomocy. – powiedział Czkawka przez swój komunikator. - W czym mogę pomóc? – spytał komputer. - Zawiadom Astrid o tym, że siedzę w więzieniu. – zaczął. – Powiedz jej, żeby przyszła do mojego domu i zabrała strój, a następnie go schowała w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. - Oczywiście. – Szczerbatek rozłączył się. - No proszę, proszę. – szatyn usłyszał z celi obok dość znajomy głos. – Czkawka Haddock! – zawołał Dagur. - My się znamy? – siedemnastolatek postanowił udawać, że nie zna swojego sąsiada. - Nie… oczywiście, że nie. Ale tak się składa, że kiedyś twój ojczulek zgotował mi piekło. Teraz mam szansę się odpłacić. Zanim Czkawka został zwolniony z aresztu dzięki wysiłkom jego prawnika, minęło kilka dobrych tygodni. Chłopak jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż był cały czas pod czyjąś obserwacją, w złym tego słowa znaczeniu. Za każdym razem, gdy szedł ulicą, zdawać by się mogło, że za szatynem podążał jakiś człowiek. Niby nie rzucający się w oczy mężczyzna, zwyczajnie ubrany i wtopiony w tłum, jednak Czkawka miał złe przeczucia. Dlatego też postanowił się chwilowo ukryć w miejscowości niedaleko Berk, gdzie Stoik kupił letni domek wypoczynkowy. Z dala od ciekawskich oczu, a na dodatek domostwo było całkowicie samowystarczalne. Wręcz idealne miejsce, by się na jakiś czas ukryć. - Szczerbatek, co się dzieje w mojej firmie? – spytał Czkawka. - W związku z twoim oskarżeniem władzę nad Xanatią przejęła rada kontrolna. – odparła sztuczna inteligencja. - Świetnie… - parsknął szatyn pod nosem. Domyślał się bowiem, że oskarżenie prawowitego spadkobiercy korporacji miało na celu dojście do władzy kogoś, kto widział w tym ogromny zysk. Albo raczej kogoś, kto chciał zyskać dostęp do wszystkich firmowych tajemnic. To najbardziej niepokoiło Czkawkę. Musiały minąć dwa miesiące, nim szatyn odważył się opuścić swoją kryjówkę i wrócić do Berk. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że cały szum medialny zdołał nieco przycichnąć, a on dalej będzie mógł się zajmować wyjaśnieniem zagadkowej śmierci Stoika i Valki. Czkawka nie był jednak głupi. Wiedział, że gdy tylko przekroczy granice miasta, znów znajdzie się pod czujną obserwacją, więc nim pojawił się w Berk, dokładnie przemyślał, jak ominąć czujne oczy nie tylko Xanatii, ale i policji. Z pomocą Szczerbatka, Czkawce udało się podrobić dowód tożsamości i przemknąć się do Berk jako Adrian Ingerman. Tym oto sposobem szatynowi udało się przemknąć przez kontrolę policyjną. Szatyn postanowił nie zwlekać i od razu ruszyć do swojej szkoły, gdzie miał zamiar poczekać na Astrid. Gdy wszyscy uczniowie wychodzili już z przybytku, chłopak spostrzegł, że wśród nich nie znajdowała się blondynka. Zmartwił się, gdyż w końcu wciągnął ją w dość niebezpieczną grę, karząc ukryć strój w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednak Astrid, nie licząc Pyskacza, była najbardziej zaufaną znajomą szatyna. Czkawka postanowił poszukać przyjaciółki najpierw w jej domu, gdzie niestety również jej nie było. Właściwie to nikogo tam nie było. Wtedy również poziom strachu chłopaka znów wzrósł, jednak postanowił się nie poddawać i szukać dalej. Tak więc szedł do miejsc, w których według niego mogła znajdować się Astrid. Czkawka był w kinie, w parku, próbował także dzwonić do blondynki, jednak jej nie znalazł. Jego ostatnią deską ratunku była galeria handlowa wybudowana przez, a jakże, Stoika. Niestety pech chciał, że po drodze trafił na czerwone światło. Na przejściu stał także mężczyzna w kapturze, tak samo jak Czkawka, jednak ów mężczyzna miał założone ciemne okulary. Szatyn jednak miał dziwne wrażenie, że człowiek naprzeciwko jego go obserwował, dlatego też z ulgą ruszył jak najszybciej, gdy tylko światło zmieniło się na zielone. Niedługo potem Czkawka doszedł do dużego, wykonanego ze szkła, budynku. Była to galeria handlowa. Prawdopodobnie najnowocześniejsza na całym świecie. Przy każdym wejściu znajdował się czytnik biometryczny, który bezbłędnie potrafił rozpoznać każdego człowieka po liniach papilarnych. Czytnik był umieszczony w klamkach drzwi, więc nie sposób było go uniknąć. Dlatego też Czkawka nawet nie śmiał wejść do środka, gdyż w tej samej chwili jego ciężko przygotowywane alter-ego przestałoby być potrzebne, gdyż wszystkie służby prawdopodobnie wiedziałby, że szatyn jest w mieście. Po mniej więcej godzinie czekania, oczom Czkawki ukazała się Astrid, w towarzystwie prawdopodobnie swojej przyjaciółki. Musiał przyznać jedno. Blondynka wyglądała lepiej, niż ją szatyn zapamiętał. Choć Czkawka zadawał sobie pytanie, czy może ona zawsze tak pięknie wyglądała. Szybko jednak wyrwał się z zamyślenia i ruszył za dziewczynami. Na szczęście rozdzieliły się na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu. Gdy oddalili się dostatecznie daleko, chłopak zakradł się do Astrid, a następnie zakrył jej usta i zaciągnął do bocznej uliczki. - Spokojnie, to ja, Czkawka. – oznajmił chłopak, szepcząc jej do ucha. - Czkawka! – zawołała Astrid, rzucając mu się na ramiona. – Nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób! – zdzieliła go w ramię. - Przepraszam. – odparł, masując miejsce, w które został uderzony. – Ale nie mogłem zrobić inaczej, As. Jestem cały czas obserwowany. 'ROCZNICA' Cóż...jestem tu już rok XD Dokładnie rok temu, niestety nie znam godziny, ale dokładnie 13 czerwca 2017 pojawiło się na wikii moje opowiadanie Odrodzenie, a co za tym idzie, pojawiłem się ja. Koniu202 XDD No i chyba zaliczyłem skok jakościowy jeśli chodzi o opowiadania, przynajmniej moim nieskromnym zdaniem. Miałem dzisiał wstawić nexta, ale wątpię czy mi się to uda, bo czuję się dość marnie, ale postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy, by nexta dokończyć. W każdym bądź razie dziękuję za dość ciepły odzew, jeśli chodzi o moje pierwsze opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że w następnych latach będzie tylko lepiej XD ''' Kontynuacja rozdziału 2 - Niby kto cię obserwuje? – spytała zdziwiona blondynka. - To dość długa historia. Mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić w drodze po mój strój. - No ja myślę. – powiedziała Astrid, udając się w kierunku skrytki. Przez całą drogę Czkawka odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania zadawane przez wyraźnie zaciekawioną blondynkę. Szatyn czuł jednak, że nie powinien jej wszystkiego mówić, jednak nie z powodu nieufności, ale po prostu nie chciał mieszać swojej przyjaciółki w tą dość niebezpieczną grę, której stawką było życie. Niemniej jednak chłopak odpowiedział na każde pytanie, gdyż wychodził z założenia, iż prędzej czy później Astrid i tak by się o wszystkim dowiedziała. W końcu jednak oboje doszli do miejsca, gdzie ukryty był pancerz Czkawki. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że miejsce… było dość dobrze przemyślane. W końcu kto by ukrywał niezwykle kosztowny strój w samym środku porzuconego i niedokończonego budynku niemal na skraju miasta? - Ratujesz mi życie, Astrid. – powiedział szatyn. - Wiem. – zaśmiała się blondynka. Gdy Czkawka odzyskał swój strój, nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim się ujawnił. Trzeba przyznać, że na pierwszy raz szatyn postawił sobie dość wysoko poprzeczkę, a to za sprawą zamiaru ponownego wkradnięcia się do Xanatii i „wykradzenia” wszystkich danych firmowych. Co prawda chłopak nie przypuszczał, że będzie kiedykolwiek do tego zmuszony, jednak musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Tak oto pewnego południa wkroczył do swojej firmy wraz ze swoim plecakiem i jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do swojego biura. Kątem oka widział, jak jeden z ochroniarzy wzywał wsparcie, jednak Czkawka szedł dalej. Nie chciał zdradzać, iż o wszystkim wiedział. W gabinecie Stoika panował niezły bałagan. Ktoś najwyraźniej czegoś szukał. To wzbudziło w szatynie dość duże zainteresowanie. Czy jego firma skrywała więcej sekretów, niż tylko projekt SZCZERBATEK. O tym wszystkim miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się już niedługo. - No dobra, mój ty ulubiony komputerku. Dasz radę obejść zabezpieczenia? - Czy ty wątpisz w moje umiejętności? - To pytanie retoryczne? – zażartował szatyn. -Zawsze możesz sam się włamać. - Szczerbatek, no co ty? Już się tak nie denerwuj i postaraj się pobrać jak najwięcej informacji. Wkrótce Czkawka przez szklane szyby w biurze Stoika, od strony korytarza, zbliżała się piątka zbyt dobrze uzbrojonych mężczyzn, by można było uznać ich za zwykłych ochroniarzy. Mimo wszystko szatyn postanowił zachować spokój i usiąść wygodnie w fotelu, nie dając po sobie nic poznać. Tak więc parę chwil później do biura Czkawki wparowali uzbrojeni ochroniarze, celując w chłopaka, który mimo wszystko zachowywał stoicki spokój. - Odsuń się od komputera! – rozkazał zamaskowany ochroniarz – W tej chwili! – dodał. - Coś się stało? – spytał Czkawka. – Bo jak rozumiem, zapewne macie wytłumaczenie, dlaczego piątka ochroniarzy uzbrojonych po zęby wymachuje mi bronią prosto przed moją twarzą w moi biurze? - Dostaliśmy rozkaz zatrzymania pana, panie Haddock i zamierzamy go wypełnić. – powiedział najwyraźniej szef ochrony. - Skoro tak… nie miejcie mi tego za złe, panowie. – powiedział szatyn, aktywując swój strój. W tamtej chwili pancerz szatyna miał okazję pomyślnie przejść test bojowy, jeśli chodzi o kuloodporność. No i rzeczywiście strój taki był. Żaden nabój nawet na milimetr nie drasnął Czkawkę, który od razu ruszył do ataku. Chłopak nie za bardzo miał ochotę robić krzywdę swoim pracownikom, jednak ci nie pozostawili mu żadnego innego rozwiązania. Tak więc natychmiast wyrwał broń z ręki najbliższego ochroniarza, a następnie wydał serię strzałów sześciu strzałów, z których tylko jeden chybił. Pozostałe pięć pocisków zraniło dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Pozostała jednak trójka, która nie zamierzała przerywać ostrzału, choć w starciu z pancerzem Czkawki był on zupełnie bezcelowy. - Szczerbek… chyba pora przetestować ten cały arsenał w stroju. – powiedział Czkawka, lekko znudzonym głosem. - Oczywiście. – odparł. Chwilę potem, ze stroju szatyna zostały wystrzelone trzy niezwykle małe pociski rakietowe, które ze stu procentową celnością trafiły oponentów chłopaka, którzy padli na posadzkę pozbawieni życia. - Mam dane. Rozpoczynam przesyłanie do pancerza. – oznajmił Szczerbatek. - Ta? No to dzięki. – odparł Czkawka. – Trzeba się zmywać zanim zjawi się ich tu więcej. – dodał, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Jak na złość, radar stroju wykrył we wszystkich pobliskich pomieszczeniach obecność co najmniej kilkorga ochroniarzy Xanatii, a jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez szyb wentylacyjny, będący stanowczo zbyt mały. Tak więc zmuszony do walki, Czkawka ruszył w stronę, gdzie znajdowało się najmniej ochroniarzy, zaliczając z nimi krótkie starcie. Nie trwało ono jednak zbyt długo, gdyż zostali oni dość szybko obezwładnieni, a sam Czkawka udał się na parking, który był najbliższą drogą do ucieczki. - A zanim zapomnę. – chłopak zatrzymał się. – Mógłbyś usunąć wszystkie nagrania ze mną w roli głównej? – spytał uprzejmie. - Zrobione. Usunąłem także wszystkie kopie. – odparł Szczerbatek po dłuższej chwili. - Jesteś nieoceniony. Na parkingu oprócz wielu samochodów, znajdował się także motor szatyna, prawdopodobnie jeden z najszybszych. Tak więc jak najszybciej wsiadł na niego, po czym odjechał z piskiem opon. Niestety na nieszczęście dla Czkawki, ochroniarze z jego firmy postanowili urządzić pościg za szatynem i wykradzionymi danymi. - Te skurczybyki chyba łatwo się nie poddają. – powiedział szatyn sam do siebie, wjeżdżając w jedną z wielu bocznych uliczek i gubiąc ogon, który gonił go przez dobrą godzinę. Minęło dobre kilka tygodni, zanim Czkawka mógł wrócić do w miarę normalnego trybu życia, jakie wiódł jeszcze pół roku temu. W tym celu postanowił umówić się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na wspólne wyjście. Oczywiście Czkawka wciąż był narażony na wykrycie przez agentów Xanatii, ale co to za życie bez ryzyka? Dla tego nastolatka było to żadne życie. Niewiele się zastanawiając, zadzwonił do Sączysmarka, którzy na samym wstępie zasypał go całą masą pytań dlaczego nie było go w szkole, ani czemu nie dawał żadnego śladu życia. Oczywiście Czkawka, nie chcąc mieszać w swoją sytuację więcej znajomych odparł, iż był na wyjeździe służbowym w Ameryce. O dziwo Smark kupił tą wymówkę. Rozmowa jednak w końcu zleciała na temat wyjścia, tak więc uzgodnili, gdzie dokładnie i na którą godzinę. Zwołaniem reszty zająć się miał Sączysmark. Po uprzednim przygotowaniu się do wyjścia, umyciu się, zjedzenia obiadu oraz zabraniu swojego plecako-stroju, Czkawka udał się w umówione miejsce, a był to pobliski park. Chłopak był wcześniej o jakieś pół godziny, gdyż wraz z Smarkiem uzgodnił, że cała ekipa spotka się właśnie o tej godzinie. Szatyn jednak wychodził z założenia, iż lepiej było być pół godziny przed czasem, niż pół godziny po czasie. Tak więc spokojnym krokiem udał się do umówionego miejsca. W trakcie swojej dość krótkiej podróży zdołał dostrzec jednego, dość podejrzanie wyglądającego człowieka, którego jednak dość szybko udało się chłopakowi zgubić. Na miejscu okazało się jednak, że nie tylko Czkawka wolał być wcześniej, ale i Śledzik i… jak się okazało również bliźniaki. A sam ten fakt, że Mieczyk i Szpadka się nie spóźnili, spokojnie można było nazwać świętem. Po prostu istny cud, nad cudami. Nastolatek o zielonych oczach przetarł nawet w oczy w geście niedowierzenia, jednak niespóźnione rodzeństwo było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. - Mieczyk?! Szpadka?! – zawołał Czkawka. - Też się zdziwiłem, widząc ich pierwszych. – wtrącił Śledzik. – To może wytłumaczysz nam, czemu nie dawałeś znaków życia przez cały czas? – spytał zmartwiony blondyn. - Miałem wyjazd służbowy w Ameryce. – odparł natychmiast szatyn. - Rozumiem. – rzekł Śledzik. – To co robimy w tym czasie, kiedy nie ma reszty? – spytał. - A to niby ja jestem głupia. – wtrąciła się Szpadka. – To chyba jasne, że czekamy . – powiedziała wyraźnie z siebie dumna. - A ja miałem cię za ta mądrzejszą bliźniaczkę. – rzekł Czkawka, zakrywając swoją twarz w dłoni w geście zażenowania. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie minęło pół godziny, przez które Czkawka, Śledzik i bliźniaki czekali na Astrid oraz Sączysmarka. Właściwie to szatyn nawet nie zauważył tej dwójki. O dziwo jednak, nie zauważył przyjścia blondynki i smarka, ale także ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, razem z którą widział Astrid w centrum handlowym. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie. – powiedział Czkawka. - Tak… to jest Heathera, moja przyjaciółka. Niedawno się tu przeniosła. – powiedziała Astrid w kierunku swojego przyjaciela, który miał sporo do nadrobienia. - Jestem Czkawka. – przedstawił się. – To gdzie idziemy? – spytał się reszty. - Ja jestem za tym, żeby po prostu pochodzić po parku, pogadać i tak dalej. – zaproponował Śledzik. - Ktoś ma jakieś inne pomysły? Nie? Jak tak to tak. – rzekł zielonooki nastolatek. W trakcie przechadzki po parku nie zabrakło dowcipów i śmiechu. Było tego wszystkiego wręcz aż nadto. Co chwila Mieczyk lub Szpadka wywijali kawały to Smarkowi, to Śledzikowi. Rodzeństwo spróbowało także wspólnymi siłami sprawić psikusa Astrid, jednak skończyło się to dla nich przed rozwścieczoną blondynką. Nie licząc jednak wybryków bliźniaków, podczas spaceru po parku nie działo się nic nadto specjalnego. Ot ekipa znajomych wybrała się na przechadzkę. Mimo wszystko Czkawka miał w głowie jakieś takie dziwne przeczucie, że za niedługo coś się może wydarzyć, jednak pod namową głównie Astrid, chłopak postanowił odwiesić na kołek swoje obawy i udać się z przyjaciółmi na lody. - Nie wiecie może, która godzina? – do Sączysmarka i Czkawki podszedł mężczyzna w kapturze. W szatynie od razu wzbudziło to pewną obawę, jednak postanowił nie dać po sobie tego poznać. - Jasne, dziewiętnasta. – odparł Czkawka, sprawdzając godzinę w telefonie. - Dzięki wielkie. – mężczyzna oddalił się, jednak szatyn miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie był koniec. - Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka? – spytała Astrid, widząc lekko zmartwioną minę swojego przyjaciela. - Nie… wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. – odparł, oglądając się za siebie. Rozdział 3 '''Ale zanim przeczytacie nexta, byłbym wdzięczny gdybyście przeczytali mój wpis o ACTA 2 :D W końcu to dotyczy nas wszystkich ;D Kilka dni później cała paczka przyjaciół spotkała się w szkole. Dla Czkawki było to dość spore ryzyko, gdyż nie mógł używać swojej fałszywej tożsamości, jednak co to za życie, które jest pozbawione ryzyka. Szatyn musiał przyznać, iż wiele się zmieniło pod jego nieobecność i nie chodzi tylko o fakt odmalowania. Po całej szkole porozwieszane były plakaty informujące o imprezie z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. - Macie już kogoś do pary na imprezę? – spytał Sączysmark. - Jasne. – odparły bliźniaki, oczywiście kłamiąc. - Uważajcie bo ktoś uwierzy. – rzekł Smark, nie dając się oszukać Mieczykowi i Szpadce. – A co z wami? – Jorgenson skierował pytanie do Czkawki, Śledzika oraz Astrid. - Ty się mnie pytasz? Przypominam, że nie było mnie kilka miesięcy w szkole. - A ja mam. – powiedział Śledzik, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. - A ty, Astrid? - Mam i to na pewno nie jesteś ty, Smark. – odparła dziewczyna. Wkrótce potem rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, który kończył przerwę i wzywał uczniów z powrotem na lekcje. Dla Czkawki i reszty nie była to najlepsza wiadomość, gdyż mieli oni fizykę. Co oznaczało, że musieli siedzieć przez czterdzieści pięć minut z nauczycielką, która szczerze ich nienawidziła. Gdy tylko starucha przy sprawdzaniu listy obecności doszła do Czkawki, nawet nie starała się powstrzymywać swoich kąśliwych uwag wymieszanych z obelgami w stronę szatyna. On jednak wolał się nie odzywać, by nie rozzłościć profesor. Lekcja dłużyła się strasznie, pewnie też dlatego, iż była to najnudniejsza lekcja w historii całej szkoły. Nic więc dziwnego, że większość uczniów zajmowała się swoimi własnymi sprawami na przekór nauczycielce. Tak więc część spała, część rozmawiała na temat imprezy, która miała odbyć się już w następnym tygodniu. Czkawka podczas tej lekcji niechcący podsłuchał, jak ponad połowa jego damskiej klasy chciała iść właśnie z szatynem na imprezę. On jednak na swojej głowie miał inne sprawy, niż jakaś tam dyskoteka. Przez całą lekcję przeglądał dane, które Szczerbatek wykradł z Xanatii. Znalazł tam mnóstwo interesujących rzeczy, jak na przykład plany masowej produkcji pancerzy podobnych to tego, który wykradł szatyn. Jednak nie tylko to. Inną ciekawą informacją był fakt sprzedania tych strojów między innymi Rosji, Stanom Zjednoczonym, czy Państwu Islamskiemu, co miało odwrócić bieg wojny na bliskim wschodzie. Wśród tych danych umieszczone zostały na szczęście położenie wszystkich fabryk, które miały produkować tego typu wyposażenie. W końcu zabrzmiał dzwonek, tym samym oznajmiając, iż koszmar zwany fizyką dobiegł wreszcie końca i wszyscy uczniowie mogli z radością wyjść z klasy. - Czkawka?! – zdziwił się Pyskacz. – Co ty tu robisz? – spytał przyjaciel Stoika. - Nie mogę opuścić szkoły przecież. – odparł szatyn. - Jednak mądrze by było, gdybyś tak zrobił. – rzekł. – Nie wiem, w co ty się wpakowałeś, młody, ale praktycznie wszyscy cię szukają. Ludzie twojego ojca, policja, wszyscy! – zawołał. - Wiem, Pyskacz. – odparł spokojnie Czkawka. - TO CO TY TU ROBISZ?! - Nie mogę się wiecznie ukrywać. Poza tym mam ważne informacje dotyczące Xanatii, firmy ojca. - Widzę, że cię nie przekonam. – powiedział Pyskacz. – Ale uważaj na siebie, dobra? Twój ojciec nie chciałby, żeby coś ci się stało. Gdy tylko lekcje dobiegły końca, Czkawka i reszta jak najszybciej wybiegli z budynku, chcąc znaleźć się w swoich domach. Niestety szatyn został powstrzymany przez stado dziewczyn, z których każda chciała zaprosić go na bal z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. Dla przyjaciół chłopaka był o naprawdę komiczny widok. Grupa dziewczyn biła się o to, by jako pierwsza podejść do szatyna i poprosić o partnerstwo na imprezie. Tak więc gdy Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki oraz Astrid mieli ubaw po pachy, Czkawka błagalnym wzrokiem prosił o pomoc swoich przyjaciół, stojących bezczynnie. Na wezwanie ruszyła Astrid, która jakimś cudem przecisnęła się przez wielbicielki. - On idzie ze mną. – powiedziała blondynka ostrym tonem, ciągnąc przyjaciela za rękę w stronę reszty ekipy. - Wiedziałem, że chociaż na ciebie mogę liczyć. – rzekł szatyn. - Drobiazg. – odparła Astrid z uśmiechem. Przez najbliższe kilka dni Czkawka starał zebrać w sobie odwagę i spróbować zaprosić Astrid na bal. Co prawda były w szkole pogłoski, iż miała ona iść z kimś innym na imprezę z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego, ale szatyn miał nadzieję, iż była to tylko plotka rozpuszczona przez blondynkę. Czkawka musiał przyznać, że łatwiej było mu walczyć ze zbirami Xanatii, niż zaprosić miłość swojego życia na bal. W tej pierwszej opcji chronił go przynajmniej pancerz. - Astrid, możemy pogadać? – spytał dość niepewnie szatyn, gdy tylko zebrał w sobie dość odwagi. - Jasne. – odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - No więc… ja… chciałem cię na bal zaprosić. – rzekł Czkawka dość cicho, ale nie na tyle, by jego przyjaciółka nie mogła go usłyszeć. - Ja naprawdę już z kimś idę na bal… przykro mi, Czkawka. – odparła Astrid. W tamtej chwili Czkawka czuł, że tylko niepotrzebnie się zbłaźnił. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej zapaść się pod ziemię, ewentualnie wskoczyć w swój strój i zniknąć gdzieś. - Rozumiem. – powiedział Czkawka, idąc w kierunku klasy, gdzie miały za chwilę odbywać się lekcje. - Może innym razem? – spytała Astrid, czując się lekko winna. - Jasne. – szatyn spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz to mu wyszło dość kiepsko i zamiast uśmiechu wyszedł grymas. W końcu nadszedł najbardziej wyczekiwany dzień w ostatnich miesiącach. Wielka impreza w szkole, na której byli dosłownie wszyscy. W końcu nikt nie chciał opuścić takiego wydarzenia. Już od samego początku szczęśliwe pary tańczyły ze sobą na parkiecie. Nawet Śledzik świetnie się bawił, a to za sprawą tego, iż jego towarzyszką była Heathera, co wywoływało u Sączysmarka sporą zazdrość. Co więcej, nawet bliźniaki miały towarzysza do pary. W przypadku Szpadki był to o dwa lata starszy Eret, zaś towarzyszką Mieczyka była Ania. Niewysoka brunetka z ciemnymi oczami, za którą bliźniak szalał od dłuższego czasu, choć nigdy tego nie przyznawał. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Czkawka, który siedział przy stole z przekąskami, którymi się zajadał podczas przeczesywania wykradzionej bazy danych w poszukiwaniu jeszcze jakichś ciekawych informacji. - No chodź, Czkawka. – nalegał Śledzik. - Nie dzięki. Tu jest całkiem fajnie. – chłopak oparł się naleganiom przyjaciela, wskazując na stół z przekąskami. - Ale na pewno? Chodź, będzie fajnie. – Ingerman starał przekonać szatyna do zmiany zdania, jednak pozostawał on niewzruszony na prośby przyjaciela. Nagle drzwi od Sali gimnastycznej, gdzie przygotowany był cały bal, zostały otwarte, zaś oczom Czkawki ukazała się Astrid, która szła u boku wysokiego bruneta. Na oko był może o rok starszy od szatyna i na pewno nie chodził do tej samej szkoły, bo w przeciwnym razie Czkawka kojarzyłby jego twarz. Towarzysz blondynki miał średniej długości włosy pozostawione w artystycznym nieładzie. Wzrok również miał niezwykle przenikliwy. Był nawet moment, w którym i on i Czkawka popatrzyli się na siebie z dość wyraźną wrogością. - Znasz go? – spytał szatyn w kierunku Śledzika. - Nie. – odparł Ingerman, biorąc łyk napoju. - Szczerbatek, wyszukaj mi wszystko co wiesz na temat tego gościa, z którym Astrid przyszła. – poprosił szatyn, gdy tylko Śledzik się oddalił. - Robi się… Niestety nic o nim nie znalazłem w żadnej bazie danych. – oznajmił po chwili Szczerbatek. - Dziwne… Wkrótce bal rozkręcił się już na dobre. Każdy, oprócz Czkawki, odpoczywał albo tańczył. Szatyn natomiast nie robił nic oprócz obserwowania każdego, nawet najmniejszego ruchu towarzysza Astrid. Normalny człowiek nazwałby to zazdrością, jednak dla chłopaka była to ostrożność. W końcu jednak przydarzyła się idealna okazja by poznać gościa, gdy tylko blondynka podeszła do stołu, przy którym przesiadywał szatyn. - Czemu nie tańczysz? – spytała z uśmiechem. - Nie mam siły. Wcześniej tańczyłem cały czas. - A no i wybacz, że nie przedstawiłam ci mojego towarzysza. – uśmiechnęła się Astrid. – To jest Tomek i od przyszłego roku będzie z nami chodził do klasy. – oznajmiła. - Cześć! – Tomek chciał uścisnąć rękę szatyna, jednak ten nawet nie drgnął, tylko spojrzał się na niego wrogo. - Wspaniale. – Czkawka starał się ukryć swoje niezadowolenie, jednak Astrid chyba coś wyczuła. - A gdzie twoja para? – spytał brunet. - Poszła gdzieś… nie wiem gdzie. Przez kolejne kilkanaście chwil Czkawka musiał znosić towarzystwo Tomka, jednak na szczęście po jakimś czasie chłopak poszedł po coś dla picia dla Astrid, zostawiając blondynkę i szatyna samych. Dziewczyna od razu wykorzystała okazję. - Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje, Czkawka? - Ze mną? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. rozmowa została przerwana przez bliźniaków bijących się o ostatnie skrzydełko z kurczaka oraz starającego się ich rozdzielić Śledzika. Było to zadanie niezwykle karkołomne, bo zarówno Mieczyk jak i Szpadka nie zamierzali się poddawać w tym śmiertelnym boju. Gdy tylko jedno z rodzeństwa starało się położyć rękę na ostatnim skrzydełku, wtedy natychmiast drugie dokładało wszelkich starań by nie przegrać. Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, iż podczas gdy Mieczyk i Szpadka się bili, Sączysmark nawet nie zwracając na nich uwagi wziął ostatni kawałek mięsa. Wtedy w rodzeństwie obudziły się prawdziwe demony i w razem w zgodzie rzucili się na Jorgensona. Skończyło się na tym, że Mieczyka i Szpadkę musiała rozdzielać od Smarka cała ekipa. Tydzień po balu nastąpiło zakończenie roku szkolnego i rozpoczęły się upragnione przez wszystkich wakacje. No może nie przez wszystkich. Dla Czkawki był to z całą pewnością najgorszy okres. Ze względu na znacznie pogorszone relacje z Astrid. Było to oczywiście spowodowane faktem, iż ona i ten cały Tomek zostali oficjalnie parą. Cieszyli się z tego wszyscy… oprócz Czkawki właśnie. On był zdania, że nowy chłopak Astrid był niezwykle podejrzany. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt poszukiwania szatyna przez prawie wszystkich, niezdrowa ciekawość Tomka na temat jego osoby niezwykle niepokoiła Czkawkę. To doprowadziło do tego, że z całej paczki, chłopak blondynki był traktowany niezwykle oschle. 05.07.2018 - Next Prawdziwe kłopoty miały się jednak dla szatyna dopiero zacząć. Wkrótce bowiem cała ekipa przyjaciół miała dość ostrego traktowania Tomka przez Czkawkę. Chłopak Astrid dość szybko wkupił się w łaski Sączysmarka, Śledzika bliźniaków oraz Heathery, a to za sprawą świetnego poczucia humoru. Szatyn był zdruzgotany faktem, iż jego właśni przyjaciele go odrzucili, jednak miał większe powody do obaw, jak chociażby agentów Xanatii, którzy znów postanowili o sobie przypomnieć. Wszystko zaczęło się od spaceru Czkawki do parku, gdzie chciał odpocząć i zapomnieć o najnowszych problemach. Tak więc gdy szedł sobie spokojnie ze słuchawkami w uszach, dwaj rośli mężczyźni złapali szatyna, a następnie unieruchomili mu ręce. - Pojedziesz z nami. – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, dość brutalnie wrzucając Czkawkę do samochodu. Chłopak nie mógł nic zrobić, gdyż nie miał przy sobie swojego plecaka, ani tym bardziej nie miał się z kim skontaktować, a o zadzwonieniu do Astrid nie chciał nawet myśleć. Tym oto sposobem szatyn został wywieziony na skraj miasta do dość obskurnego, ale dużego domu. Widać było, że od co najmniej kilkunastu lat budynek był niezamieszkany. Powybijane okna, poczerniałe ściany, choć w niektórych miejscach można było się dopatrzeć poprzedniej – białej barwy. Dach również w niektórych miejscach był pełen dziur. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, wnętrze domu było dość zadbane. Na tyle zadbane, by można było w budynku nawet mieszkać. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosił Czkawka, prowadzony do dużego pokoju, który w czasach swojej świetności prawdopodobnie służył za jadalnię. Świadczyć o tym mógł duży i podłużny stół na środku pomieszczenia. - Witaj, Czkawka. – rzekł mężczyzna siedzący w rogu pokoju. Miał trzydzieści lat, choć wyglądał sporo starzej dzięki siwej brodzie i łysej głowie. Posiadał karnację śródziemnomorską. Raczej średniego wzrostu i ubrany był w czarny garnitur. Mężczyzna sprawiał również wrażenie niebezpiecznego i nieprzewidywalnego. – Jestem Roderigo. – przedstawił się. - Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś? – spytał podejrzliwie szatyn. - Od razu do konkretów, to mi się podoba! – zawołał porywacz, przywołując gestem ręki lokaja, który natychmiast nałożył na talerz Roderiga i Czkawki homara. – Lubisz owoce morza? - Nie przepadam. – odparł Czkawka, odsuwając talerz, który lokaj natychmiast odniósł. - Wybacz mi, że musiałem użyć siły by cię tu sprowadzić, jednak masz coś, czego bardzo pilnie potrzebuję. - Tak? – spytał szatyn podejrzliwie. - Nie musisz udawać, chłopcze. Doskonale wiem, że gdzieś ukryłeś strój, który ukradłeś z Xanatii. - Nonsens! – przerwał Czkawka. – Miałbym ukraść coś ze SWOJEJ firmy? - Widzisz… rada nadzorcza Xanatii wystąpiła z inicjatywom przekazania władzy nad firmą właśnie mojej osobie. Nie ukrywajmy, ale jesteś jeszcze dość młody, a rada nadzorcza nie chce aby korporacja popadła w ruinę. – oznajmił Roderigo. – To gdzie ukryłeś strój? - Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jaki niby znowu strój? – Czkawka starał się udawać, że nic nie wie. - Nie udawaj, chłopcze. Moi ludzie od dawna cię obserwowali. Każdy, nawet twój najmniejszy ruch. Poza tym kilka razy wydałeś się, używając tego stroju. A może mamy sprowadzić tu tą… jak jej tam… Astrid? Może wtedy język ci się rozplącze. - Tylko spróbuj ją tknąć. – zagroził Czkawka. – A wtedy przekonasz się, co znaczy słowo ból. - Komu ty grozisz? Mi? - zakpił. – Twój ojciec miał taki sam temperament… dopóki się nim nie zająłem, gdy chciał zagrozić projektowi SZCZERBATEK. - TY… TY ZABIŁEŚ MOICH RODZICÓW! – zawołał wściekły Czkawka. - Oczywiście, że to byłem ja. Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, by tyle lat mojej pracy poszło na marne przez obudzenie się wyrzutów sumienia w twoim kochanym ojcu. Pech chciał, że była z nim też twoja matka, a świadkowie zabójstw… bywają niewygodni. – rzekł Roderigo. - Zabiję cię, ty gnoju! – krzyknął chłopak. - Powodzenia. – mężczyzna odłożył swój talerz na bok, wstał od stołu i skierował się ku wyjściu. Przy wyjściu rozkazał tylko swoim ochroniarzom odprowadzić Czkawkę do „pokoju dla gości”. Mijały kolejne dni, w ciągu których szatyn był przesłuchiwany przez Roderiga i jego ludzi, często za pomocą dość brutalnych sposobów. Oczywiście porywacz wysłał swoich ludzi, by dokładnie przeszukali dom chłopaka, gdyż prawdopodobnie tam właśnie znajdował się skradziony pancerz. Czkawka jedynie mógł dziękować swojej ostrożności, gdyż owszem, strój był ukryty w domu, jednak w takim miejscu, w którym z całą pewnością żaden zbir Xanatii nie będzie grzebał. Zniknięcie szatyna nie umyło uwadze również jego przyjaciołom, którzy mieli lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu dość ostrego potraktowania chłopaka. Astrid jej chłopak oraz reszta ekipy siedziała w lokalnym barze. Cała siódemka wspaniale się bawiła, o czym świadczyć mógł ich głośny śmiech, który dla niektórych bywalców był już nie do zniesienia do tego stopnia, że właściciel baru musiał podejść do paczki znajomych i ich uciszyć. - Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Czkawki. – rzekł Śledzik, wpatrując się w szybę knajpy. - Może to i dobrze. Przecież przez ostatnie tygodnie strasznie dziwnie się zachowywał. – powiedział Sączysmark kończąc swojego hamburgera. - Ciekawe gdzie zniknął? – zastanawiała się Heathera. - Ej patrzcie! – zawołali Mieczyk i Szpadka jednocześnie, wskazując palcem w stronę telewizora, na którym puszczone były wiadomości. - Cztery dni temu w parku Berk złapany został podejrzany o morderstwo swoich rodziców Czkawka Haddock. Został on przeniesiony do zakładu karnego o najcięższym rygorze, gdzie będzie trzymany do końca wyjaśnienia morderstwa Stoika i Valki Haddocków. – powiedziała prezenterka. Cała siódemka zamarła, a zwłaszcza Astrid, która domyślała się, kto go złapał. Po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości blondynka bez słowa wyszła z baru i zadzwoniła ze swojego telefonu do Czkawki. Dzwoniła jednak kilka razy i ani razu nikt nie odebrał. - Coś się stało, As? – spytał zmartwiony Tomek, wychodząc za swoją dziewczyną. - Nie wiem… mam złe przeczucia. – powiedziała blondynka. - Czkawka? - Tak. - Coś konkretnego? – spytał. - Boję się o niego. W końcu to mój przyjaciel. Tym bardziej przeraża mnie fakt, że on ma naprawdę dużo wrogów właściwie wszędzie, nawet w jego firmie. - Jestem pewien, że nic mu nie będzie. Tymczasem Czkawka starał się odpocząć po całym dniu przesłuchań. Chłopak miał już powoli dosyć tego wszystkiego, ale nie mógł pozwolić by ofiara jego ojca poszła na marne. W końcu Stoik, jaki by nie był wcześniej, poświęcił swoje życie by pancerz nie trafił w ręce Roderiga. Szatyn również gotów był do takiego poświęcenia. Świadomość planów zabójcy jego rodziców tylko dodawała mu sił i dodatkowo motywowała. Czkawka musiał jednak przyznać, że Roderigo był niezwykle przygotowany. Z niezwykłą skrupulatnością przygotował wiadomość dla mieszkańców Berk o złapaniu chłopaka, jednocześnie odwracając tym uwagę mediów od coraz śmielszych poczynań Xanatii. Agenci korporacji przenikali do samorządu Berk, przejmując władzę nad najważniejszymi instytucjami, kontrolując tym samym obywateli miasta, którzy zupełnie nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. - Telefon do ciebie. – rzekł jeden z ochroniarzy, przyciskając komórkę do ucha szatyna. - Halo? – spytał Czkawka dość słabym głosem. Od kilku dni chłopak nic nie jadł, a i wody niewiele dostawał. Roderigo chciał go w ten sposób przełamać do wyjawienia kryjówki pancerza. - Czkawka? Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytała Astrid zmartwionym głosem. – Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią. – dodała. - Ze mną wszystko jest w porządku, nie musisz się martwić. – powiedział chłopak głosem pozbawionym wszelkich uczuć. – Właściwie to niepotrzebnie dzwoniłaś. - Streszczaj się. – rzekł ochroniarz, uderzając Czkawkę. Ten zawołał głośno z bólu, co nie umyło uwadze Astrid. - Co się tam dzieje?! – zawołała jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona. Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, ponieważ Czkawka się rozłączył. Dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy nikt nie pilnował szatyna, ten mógł trochę mniej uważać i poprosić Szczerbatka, by ten skontaktował się z Astrid. Czkawka przeczuwał, że bez niczyjej pomocy ani tym bardziej bez swojego stroju nie wydostanie się z rąk porywaczy. - Halo? – spytała Astrid zaspanym głosem. - Astrid? To ja, Czkawka. – starał się mówić jak najciszej, by żaden z pilnujących go ludzi będących w pokoju obok go nie usłyszał. – Chyba warto zacząć od przeprosin. Tak więc przepraszam, że się rozłączyłem. – rzekł. - Nie ma sprawy. – odparła. – Co się z tobą dzieje? - Długa historia, ale skończyła się ona tak, że jestem… sam nie wiem… no w ciemnej kropce, no. - Mówisz o areszcie? – spytała Astrid. - Niezła bajeczka, ciekawe ile osób w Berk w nią uwierzyło, ale pewnie sporo. Nie jestem w areszcie, ale w opuszczonym domu na skraju miasta. – oznajmił. - Wszyscy się o ciebie martwili. Zwłaszcza Pyskacz odchodził od zmysłów gdy usłyszał. - To możesz go uspokoić. – powiedział chłopak żartobliwie. – W każdym razie potrzebuję pomocy. Ale będzie to dość ryzykowne, ostrzegam. - Co takiego? – spytała Astrid. - W moim domu, pod moim łóżkiem jest skrytka. Trzeba odsunąć łóżko, a potem otworzyć klapę pod nim. Do tego będzie ci potrzebny kod. – zaczął. – Wpisz 231913, a wtedy ze skrytki wyjmij mój strój, a następnie przywieź mi go do domu, w którym jestem. Zachodni kraniec Berk i najbardziej zapuszczona od zewnątrz rudera. Gdy dotrzesz, pójdź na tył budynku i wrzuć plecak przez okno, drugie z lewej strony licząc od dołu. – Czkawka starał się jak najdokładniej poinstruować swoją przyjaciółkę. - Jasne. – odparła Astrid. - Nie idź sama pod żadnym pozorem. W moim domu mogą kręcić się zbiry Xanatii, a przy domu gdzie mnie trzymają tym bardziej. Uważaj na siebie, proszę. – chłopak rozłączył się. Następnego dnia z samego rana Astrid wyszła z domu pod pretekstem wyjścia ze znajomymi. Było dość wcześnie, jednak mimo wszystko miasto tętniło już życiem. Blondynka szła więc lekko zatłoczonymi jak na tę porę dnia ulicami, aż w końcu dotarła do domu Czkawki. Wtedy Astrid mogła się przekonać, że szatyn nie kłamał i rzeczywiście po jego domu kręciło się sporo podejrzanych ludzi. Blondynka starała się poruszać najciszej jak tylko mogła dopóki nie doszła do pokoju swojego przyjaciela. - Poważnie, Czkawka? – szepnęła pod nosem, gdy zobaczyła dość ciężkie łóżko do przesunięcia. O dziwo nie było ono takie trudne do przesunięcia, jak się to mogło wydawać. Jakby nic nie ważyło, w co naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć. Gdy tylko odsunęła posłanie w bok, jej oczom ukazała się klapa w podłodze, która otworzyła się po wpisaniu kodu. - A ty co tutaj robisz?! – zawołał jakiś mężczyzna widząc Astrid wyjmującą plecak ze skrytki. – Szefie, mamy strój i przy okazji tę lalunię, co na jej punkcie szaleje ten cały Haddock. – oznajmił agent, po chwili milczenia. - Przyprowadzić ją tutaj. – rozkazał Roderigo. Czkawka nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przez jego głupotę w ręce Xanatii wpadł pancerz, a co najgorsze również i Astrid. Był załamany świadomością, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Szatyn nie musiał długo czekać, aż naprzeciw niego znalazła się przywiązana do krzesła Astrid. Chłopak nie mógł sobie wybaczyć swojego błędu. W jednej chwili stracił najcenniejszą rzecz, a za chwilę mógł stracić najcenniejszą osobę i sens swojego życia. - Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka… i co? Warto było tak kłamać? – spytał Roderigo, niebezpiecznie krążąc na około blondynki. - Przepraszam, Czkawka. – powiedziała pod nosem. - Nie twoja wina. – odparł szatyn. – Puść ją! Masz przecież wszystko czego chciałeś, więc czego jeszcze chcesz?! – zawołał. - Nie mam jeszcze wszystkiego. Doskonale wiesz, że do pełnej sprawności stroju potrzebny jest Szczerbatek. – powiedział porywacz. – Masz w tej chwili wybór, Czkawka. Możesz uratować swój strój albo ukochaną. Żeby to zrobić wystarczy tylko, że oddasz mi moduł ze Szczerbatkiem. – Roderigo przystawił do głowy Astrid pistolet. Po czole Czkawki spłynął zimny pot strachu. Wbrew pozorom wybór był trudny. W końcu życie mogła stracić jego ukochana albo setki innych niewinnych ludzi, gdy stroje podobne do pancerza szatyna trafią do osoby, która da więcej pieniędzy. Tak więc dla Czkawki był to wybór poświęcenia jednego życia i świadomości straty ukochanej, czy też uratowania Astrid i poświęcenia całych setek niewinnych. Musiał jednak podejmować decyzję szybko, gdyż cierpliwość Roderiga nie była nieograniczona. - Nie rób tego, Czkawka. Nie oddawaj im stroju. – Blondynka starała się wpłynąć na szatyna. - Dam ci Szczerbatka, a ty puścisz ją wolno. – powiedział wyjmując komunikator. - Umowy z tobą to czysta przyjemność. – Roderigo wziął komunikator, po czym założył strój. – Wiecie gdzie ich zabrać. – powiedział do swoich ochroniarzy. Kontynuacja rozdziału 3 Stało się to, czego Czkawka mógł się spodziewać, a mianowicie nie dotrzymanie umowy przez Roderiga. Jego zbiry wtrąciły szatyna oraz Astrid do pokoju, gdzie więziony był wcześniej chłopak. Bez swojego pancerza i Szczerbatka nie mógł i nie potrafił wiele zdziałać, czuł się zupełnie bezbronny, jednak nie to było najgorsze, a świadomość, iż w tę dość niebezpieczną grę wciągnięta została Astrid. Tego Czkawka nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. W końcu wciągnął dziewczynę, w której był zakochany, w śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. - To dlatego tak dziwnie się wtedy zachowywałeś? – spytała Astrid nie mogąc przestać myśleć o słowach Roderiga. - To nie jest zbyt dobry czas na takie rozmowy. – odparł Czkawka, chcąc uniknąć tego tematu. – Powinniśmy skupić się na wydostaniu stąd. – dodał. - A czy w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak dobry czas? W końcu możemy rozmawiać po raz ostatni. - Niech ci będzie… - rzekł szatyn biorąc głęboki wdech. – I tak. To był jeden z powodów mojego zachowania wobec twojego chłopaka. Ten drugi powód to już chyba paranoja, że każdy może być szpiegiem tego gnojka, Roderiga. - Ale czemu wcześniej nic nie mówiłeś? - Nie chciałem ryzykować, że nasze relacje się pogorszą. - A więc nie raz ryzykowałeś własne życie, ale bałeś się powiedzieć co czujesz? – spytała lekko zdziwiona Astrid. - Może się zdziwisz, ale już wolałem biegać w kuloodpornym stroju, niż ryzykować utratę przyjaciółki. – zaśmiał się szatyn. Tydzień później Czkawka i Astrid ciągle byli przetrzymywani w domu na obrzeżach Berk. Oboje starali się jak mogli by tylko wyrwać się z rąk porywaczy, jednak wszystkie próby ucieczki skazane były na porażkę. Agenci Xanatii mieli znaczną przewagę liczebną, a poza tym byli uzbrojeni. Jedna z prób zakończyła się postrzeleniem szatyna. Rana nie wydawała się być zbyt groźna, jednak nie chciała się zagoić, choć od postrzelenia minęło kilka dni. Pech chciał, że kula trafiła chłopaka w nogę, uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Nagle jednak pewnego dnia przytrafił się niezwykły cud. Otóż Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli na zimnej podłodze pozbawieni już wszelkich nadziei, gdy z zewnątrz dobiegły ich odgłosy strzelaniny. O dziwo te odgłosy były coraz bliżej, aż w końcu wystrzały z pistoletów można było usłyszeć pod samym opuszczonym domem, aż w końcu z wnętrza budynku. Wkrótce jednak ucichły, zaś usłyszeć można było już tylko dźwięk wyłamywania drzwi z zawiasów. - Ktoś zamawiał ratunek? – Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć, widząc ojca Astrid ubranego w kamizelkę kuloodporną i trzymającego w dłoni broń. - Pan dyrektor?! - Tata?! – zawołała Astrid. - Wybaczcie mi to spóźnienie, ale znalezienie was było… dość trudne. Ale nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, musimy ruszać. – rzekł Alfred. - Ja nie dam rady iść. – oznajmił Czkawka. – Dostałem kulkę prosto w nogę. – dodał. - Pomóż mi, córeczko. – powiedział mężczyzna do Astrid, chwytając szatyna pod ramię. Na szczęścia cała trójka nie miała zbyt długiej drogi do samochodu, gdyż środek ewakuacji był już przygotowany pod domem. Tam Czkawka został porządnie opatrzony przez ojca przyjaciółki. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, Alfred dał sygnał kierowcy by ruszał. - Tomek?! – Astrid i szatyn zawołali jednocześnie z takim samym zadziwieniem. - Niespodzianka! – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Nic ci nie jest, As? – spytał już poważnym i zmartwionym głosem. - Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. – odparła Astrid. - Wytłumacz mi, Czkawka, jakim cudem twój strój wpadł w ręce Roderiga? – spytał Alfred. - Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Następnego dnia, choć może raczej ranka, Czkawka obudził się w dość miękkim i wygodnym łóżku, co go zresztą mocno zdziwiło. Chłopakowi wydawało się, iż nadejście pomocy było zwykłym snem, jednak szybko przekonał się, że wyrwanie z rąk porywaczy było zupełnie realne. Szybko spojrzał na swoją ranę, by upewnić się czy wszystko było w porządku. Jak wielkie było przerażenie, gdy ujrzał amputowaną dolną część lewej nogi, a zamiast niej protezę. W pierwszych chwilach nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział, choć lepsze byłoby sformułowanie w to czego nie widział. Gdy niedowierzanie przeszło, a do Czkawki zaczęło wszystko docierać, wtedy się załamał. - Wszystko w porządku? – chłopak usłyszał łagodny głos Astrid. - Och… ty pytasz się poważnie. – odparł Czkawka po chwili milczenia. – A niby jak cokolwiek miałoby być w porządku, jeśli chwilę wcześniej dowiadujesz się, że nie masz nogi? – szatyn starał się zmienić zaistniałą sytuację w żart, jednak to tylko pogorszyło sytuację. - Musieliśmy to zrobić, Czkawka. Wdało się zakażenie i gdyby nie amputacja, właśnie byś umierał. Przykro mi. - Nie twoja wina. – odparł chłopak. Minęły kilka dni, nim Czkawka zdołał przywyknąć do protezy utraconej nogi. W tym czasie zaliczył więcej upadków, niż potrafił zliczyć. Z każdym upadkiem jednak radził sobie coraz lepiej i w końcu nauczył się żyć normalnie z protezą, choć i tak nie było to łatwe. To samo można było z resztą powiedzieć o życiu w bazie, w której było więcej zakazów niż nakazów. Tak oto nikt nie mógł opuszczać kryjówki nawet na chwilę, więc szatyn mógł zapomnieć o wizycie u Pyskacza, który pewnie zamartwiał się na śmierć, ani tym bardziej o spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi, próbujących dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat zniknięcia trojga przyjaciół. Czkawka jednak najgorzej znosił zamknięcie lecz nie wynikało to z ograniczenia swobody, a z powodu widoku Tomka i Astrid obściskujących się. - Nareszcie wszyscy się zebrali. – powiedział Alfred siadając przy stole, co też później uczyniła pozostała trójka. – Trzeba pomyśleć, co dalej. – dodał. - Zdobyć mój pancerz i zniszczyć fabryki innych stroi tego typu, proste. – odparł Czkawka, biorąc mapę i starając się odwzorować z pamięci wszystkie lokalizacje fabryk. Po chwili położył kawałek papieru na stole. - Zakładam, że będą bardzo dobrze strzeżone. A przecież nie mamy ludzi. – wtrącił się chłopak Astrid. - A niemal wszyscy pracują na usługach Xanatii… - dodał Alfred. - Jest jedna opcja. – powiedział szatyn z lekkim uśmiechem pod nosem. Oczy pozostałej trójki niemal natychmiast skierowane zostały w jego stronę. – Możemy poprosić o pomoc pewną znaną organizację przestępczą działającą w Berk. - Czyli Czarną Rękę. – dokończyła Astrid. - To fatalny pomysł, Czkawka. – powiedział Tomek. - Masz jakiś lepszy? – spytał zirytowany Czkawka. – Jeśli nie, to wracaj do szeregu. – dodał dość ostro. - To może nie być takie głupie, ale co jeśli oni też pracują dla Xanatii? Poza tym będziemy musieli im pewnie dać coś w zamian. – wtrącił się Alfred. - Mam pieniądze. Dużo pieniędzy przecież. Złożę im propozycję, której z całą pewnością nie odrzucą. Minął tydzień, nim Czkawka wyruszył z propozycją do lokalnej grupy przestępców. W zanadrzu jako największy argument miał pokaźną ilość pieniędzy, bo aż trzy miliony dolarów. Taką sumę tylko głupiec by odrzucił. Czkawka został przywitany przez dwóch mężczyzn, mających na sobie czarne maski. Ogólnie członkowie Czarnej ręki ubrani byli w ubrania w czarnym kolorze. Gdy szatyn wyjaśnił cel swojej wizyty, dwaj bandyci zaprowadzili go do swojego przywódcy. Młody chłopak, miał może z osiemnaście lat, ale widać było, że wśród swoich ludzi cieszył się sporym posłuchem. Miał rude włosy, a twarz była pokryta piegami. Wyglądał na miłego i uczynnego młodzieńca, jednak fakty były zgoła inne. W rzeczywistości był on bezwzględnym przestępcą poszukiwanym listem gończym. - Nie do wiary! Haddock odważył pojawić się w naszej kryjówce! – zawołał osiemnastolatek. - Ma do Pana sprawę, szefie. Podobno możemy się nieźle wzbogacić. – wyjaśnił jeden z bandytów, którzy przyprowadzili szatyna. Kontynuacja rozdziału 3 + końcówka rozdziału 02.08.2018 Czkawka dostrzegł na twarzy przywódcy wyraźną ciekawość. - Słucham, co niby wielki Haddock ma mi do zaoferowania? – spytał. - Przybyłem prosić cię o pomoc w walce przeciwko Xanatii. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, wszyscy będziemy mieli niezłe kłopoty. – zaczął szatyn, jednak przywódca gangu mu przerwał. - Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc? W końcu nie darzyliśmy twojego ojca sympatią. Z resztą z wzajemnością. - Bo mam pieniądze… dużo pieniędzy. - To nie będzie cię tanio kosztowało. Poza tym będziesz musiał uwolnić jednego z moich ludzi. Dagura. – oznajmił przywódca Czarnej Ręki. Kilka dni później Czkawka starał się wymyślić w bazie jakiś plan odbicia Dagura z więzienia. Nie było to łatwe przedsięwzięcie, gdyż placówka, w której został uwięziony była niezwykle dobrze strzeżona. Mimo wszystko wyrwanie Szalonego nie było na szczęście niemożliwe. - Nad czym tak myślisz? – spytał Alfred, podchodząc do szatyna i widząc plany więzienia. – Choć może raczej powinienem się spytać, kogo próbujesz uwolnić. - Dagura. – odparł chłopak po chwili milczenia. – Muszę go uwolnić, żeby Czarna Ręka się z nami sprzymierzyła. – dodał. - Więc potrzebujemy dobrego planu. - Co proponujesz? – spytał Czkawka. - Ja i Tomek załatwimy tobie i Astrid przepustkę do tego więzienia. Dagur będzie w najpilniej strzeżonym sektorze, gdzie żadna przepustka wam nie pomoże, dlatego Astrid odciągnie uwagę, żebyś mógł spokojnie odnaleźć Dagura. Gdy wam się uda, spotkamy się w samochodzie i uciekniemy. Brzmi dobrze? – spytał Alfred. - Sam myślałem nad czymś podobnym. Daj mi tylko kilka tygodni na przygotowanie nowej i tożsamości omów ten z resztą. Załatwienie nowego fałszywego imienia oraz nazwiska okazało się dla Czkawki trudniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać. Wszystko dzięki zaostrzonym przepisom, które wprowadziła władza na rozkaz Xanatii. Kilka tygodni później Czkawce wreszcie udało się znaleźć człowieka, który miał załatwił sfałszowany dowód tożsamości. Oczywiście szatyn musiał słono zapłacić za trud handlarza, jednak nie było innego wyjścia. Obaj umówili się wieczorem w jednej z bocznych i opuszczonych uliczek, gdzie ludzie Xanatii nie powinni patrolować ulic. Czkawka był w ustalonym miejscu punktualnie, jednak handlarz spóźniał się, co wywołało nieco wątpliwości w chłopaku. W końcu jednak do uliczki wszedł mężczyzna w kapturze, który miał na oko może z trzydzieści lat. Był wysoki i dość dobrze umięśniony, a gdyby było mało, to przy jego pasie zwisała kabura, gdzie spoczywał pistolet. - To ty jesteś Eryk? – spytał Czkawka, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Owszem, czyli ty musisz być ten Czkawka. – odparł mężczyzna. – Masz pieniądze? – przeszedł od razu do rzeczy. - A ty masz to o co prosiłem? – spytał szatyn, wyciągając przed siebie papierową torebkę, w której znajdowało się pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. Gdy handlarz pokazał podrobiony dowód tożsamości, chłopak rzucił pod mu pod nogi pieniądze, a mężczyzna przekazał dokument. - Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność. – oznajmił mężczyzna po przeliczeniu sumy. – Ben Novak, urodzony w Anglii. – rzekł, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie. Czkawka przez chwilę wpatrywał się w fałszywy dokument, jednak chwilę później schował go do kieszeni i również udał się w swoim kierunku. Gdy mijał kino, zobaczył zaskakujący widok Tomka i Astrid, którzy definitywnie łamali zasady bezpieczeństwa Alfreda spotykając się z resztą przyjaciół. Szatyn chciał się odwrócić i odejść jednak zauważyła go Heather i natychmiast do niego podeszła. - Czkawka?! – zawołała, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że widzi swojego przyjaciela. – Nie powinieneś być w więzieniu? – spytała zaskoczona. - Generalnie to… nie. – odparł chłopak z uśmiechem. – A wy co tutaj robicie? - Mieczyk wyciągnął nas do kina na maraton Gwiezdnych Wojen. No co? – spytała, gdy zauważyła jak Czkawka wpatrywał się w nią, jakby straciła rozum. - Nie no… nic. Rozumiem fascynację bliźniaków Gwiezdnymi Wojnami. Ewentualnie jeszcze Śledzika i Smarka, ale wy? – spytał powstrzymując śmiech, choć z trudem. - Tak wiem… trudno uwierzyć. Ale może pójdziesz z nami, co? Dawno przecież nigdzie wspólnie z nami nie chodziłeś i czas to chyba nadrobić. - Nie mam wyboru? - Nie masz. – odparła Heather z uśmiechem. Brunetka siłą zaciągnęła Czkawkę do reszty przyjaciół, którzy powitali go równie entuzjastycznie. W końcu każdy zdążył się nieźle za nim stęsknić. No może nie każdy, bo z Astrid i Tomkiem szatyn spędzał ostatnio dość dużo czasu. Można by powiedzieć, że aż za dużo, ale nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Oczywiście na powitanie wybuchła między Mieczykiem i Szpadką kłótnia o to, kto bardziej tęsknił za szatynem. Mała sprzeczka przerodziła się dość szybko w bijatykę, a bliźniaki zapomniały o co tak naprawdę się kłócili. Na szczęście w porę Sączysmark i Czkawka oderwali ich od siebie, choć Mieczyk i tak wierzgał się niczym kura bez głowy. Maraton filmów Gwiezdnych Wojen skończył się o szóstej nad ranem, więc cała ekipa po wyjściu z budynków pożegnała się, a następnie każdy ruszył w swoją stronę, a konkretniej do własnych domów. Nie licząc Czkawki, Tomka i Astrid, którzy udali się do kryjówki. - Ale wy wiecie, że będzie czekała na nas solidna reprymenda o naszej niesubordynacji, nie? – spytał szatyn nadganiając tempa. - Pewnie tak. – odparł Tomek. – I co z tego? – to pytanie zdenerwowało Czkawkę. - Ty się pytasz co z tego?! Człowieku to było nieodpowiedzialne! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co by było gdyby Xanatia nas namierzyła? Czy raczej twój mózg aż tak złożony nie jest, żeby na to wpaść? – spytał, stając przed chłopakiem Astrid. - Nie zapominaj, że ty też brałeś w tym udział. – wtrąciła się blondynka. - Poważnie? Ty też przeciwko mnie? Przecież ktoś musiał was pilnować! – krzyknął. - Że niby ty miałeś nas pilnować? Przecież ty człowieku własnego pancerza nie potrafiłeś upilnować, nie wspominając o Szczerbatku. – rzekł Tomek, jednak było to o kilka słów za dużo, gdyż chwilę później leżał na ziemi z krwawiącym nosem. - Nie było cię tam, więc lepiej zamknij pysk! – Czkawka był naprawdę wściekły. Jednak na szczęście w ostatniej chwili zdążył się opanować i nie kopnął leżącego Tomka, tylko odwrócił się i ruszył do kryjówki. - Dupek. – powiedział chłopak Astrid pod nosem. – Czemu ty akurat z nim musisz się przyjaźnić? – spytał. - To o pancerzu i Szczerbatku mogłeś naprawdę sobie darować, bo to było słabe. Doskonale wiesz, że Czkawka mógłby wtedy uratować strój, ale nie bylibyśmy tu teraz razem. – powiedziała Astrid, po czym ruszyła jak najszybciej w kierunku szatyna, zostawiając swojego chłopaka samego. Gdy tylko cała trójka zjawiła się w kryjówce, Alfred od razu przeszedł do udzielenia solidnej reprymendy, jak przewidywał Czkawka. Jednak o dziwo nie dostało się szatynowi, a Tomkowi oraz Astrid, którzy próbowali się tłumaczyć, jednak ojciec blondynki nie dał dojść żadnemu do słowa. Czkawka stał tylko z boku i uśmiechał się pod nosem na widok zmieszanej miny Tomka. - A tobie co tak niby do śmiechu? – spytał Alfred, któremu nie uszło uwadze zachowanie Haddocka. - Wydaje ci się. – odparł chłopak, kierując się do lodówki przy okazji całkowicie ignorując swojego rozmówcę. - Przecież każdy widział jak się śmiałeś. – wtrącił się Tomek. - Z tobą nie gadam. – powiedział szatyn, biorąc łyk soku. – A tak przy okazji to z ciebie się śmiałem. – dodał, wskazując palcem na chłopaka Astrid. Parę godzin później, gdy zarówno Tomek jak i Czkawka uspokoili się do stopnia, w którym mogli ze sobą współpracować bez ryzyka morderstwa któregoś z nich, Alfred postanowił jeszcze raz omówić plan odbicia Dagura z więzienia. Doszlifowanie planu jednak nie było takie łatwe ze względu wiecznych kłótni między chłopakiem Astrid i Haddockiem, kłócących się dosłownie o najmniejszy szczegół planu. Obaj mieli własne koncepcje działania, a ojcu blondynki trudno było obie wizje pogodzić w ten sposób, by obaj byli usatysfakcjonowani. - Możecie się wreszcie zamknąć?! – Astrid w końcu straciła cierpliwość. – Z wami naprawdę jest jak z przerośniętymi dziećmi. – dodała. - To on przecież zaczął! – Tomek zwalił winę na kompana stojącego obok. - Kretyn… - Czkawka parsknął pod nosem. - Dość tego! Jeśli jeszcze raz któryś z was powie coś bez pozwolenia, to obiecuję, że nie ręczę za swoje czyny. – ostrzegł Alfred. Groźba mężczyzny wyraźnie podziałała, gdyż do końca odprawy nie było ani jednej kłótni. W końcu ani Czkawka ani tym bardziej Tomek nie chcieli prowokować ojca Astrid. W końcu żaden nie był masochistą by sprawdzić, do czego Hofferson mógłby się posunąć gdyby ktoś wyprowadził go z równowagi. Przygotowania do wyciągnięcia Dagura z więzienia szły szybciej, niż Alfred zakładał. Na tyle szybko, że tydzień po otrzymaniu przez Tomka i Astrid solidnej reprymendy można było przystąpić do działania. Cała akcja była zaplanowana nawet w najmniejszym szczególe. Alfred miał załatwić fałszywą przepustkę do więzienia Czkawce, Tomek miał za zadanie ubezpieczać tyły szatyna i Astrid, zaś ona miała najtrudniejsze zadanie. Mianowicie odciągnięcie uwagi strażników więziennych od swojego przyjaciela, który w tym czasie miał zlokalizować i uwolnić Dagura. Do zadań Alfreda należało zadbanie o to, by monitoring niczego nie wykrył. Z tak dokładnie zaplanowanym działaniem cała czwórka przystąpiła do akcji. Wejście do strzeżonej części nie sprawiło Czkawce wielkich problemów, więc dość szybko udało się szatynowi i Astrid wkraść do najbardziej strzeżonej sekcji. - Uważaj na siebie. – szepnął chłopak, gdy jego przyjaciółka szykowała się do odciągnięcia strażników. - Ty też. – odparła, po czym ruszyła. Szatyn odczekał chwilę, a następnie udał się do celi Dagura. Gangster z początku nie zauważył Czkawki, gdyż był zbyt pochłonięty rysowaniem nic nie znaczących rysunków na ścianie. Szatyn jednak dość szybko wyrwał go z czynności, która pochłonęła Szalonego całkowicie. - Haddock?! – zdziwił się. - Tak, tak, później będziesz się pytał, a teraz z łaski swojej rusz te swoje cztery litery i chodź. – odparł Czkawka, otwierając kraty celi. Nagle jednak rozległ się alarm, który sygnalizował ucieczkę jednego z więźniów. Było mało czasu, więc obaj biegli jak najszybciej do wyjścia, co jednak się nie udało. Na drodze stanęło im kilku antyterrorystów, którzy już mieli Dagura i szatyna na celowniku. - Nie ruszać się, bo was zastrzelimy! – krzyknął jeden z nich. – Ręce za głowę i na glebę! – rozkazał antyterrorysta. - Dobra już, dobra. – powiedział Czkawka, po czym zastosował się do polecenia. - Ty tak serio? – spytał Dagur. - A co? Nie widzisz, że mają przewagę, są uzbrojeni i mają nas na celowniku, więc nawet najmniejszy ruch może nas kosztować życie, kretynie? - Na glebę, trzeci raz się nie powtórzę! – krzyknął antyterrorysta, zbliżając się do gangstera. Ten niechętnie, ale również zastosował się do polecenia, dając się zakuć. 08.08.2018 Czkawka stracił wszelkie nadzieje na ucieczkę. Bo niby w końcu jak uciec antyterrorystom? Na coś takiego mógł się porwać tylko kompletny szaleniec, a szatyn do takowych nie należał. Owszem, miewał dziwne pomysły, jednak bez skłonności samobójczych. Więc gdy wszelka nadzieja zdołała już wyparować, wtedy zjawił się Alfred Hofferson. - Ja się nimi zajmę. – powiedział mężczyzna pokazując swoją odznakę. Antyterrorystom zajęła jednak chwila, nim oddali Czkawkę i Dagura w ręce ojca Astrid. - Już myślałem, że nie uciekniemy. – powiedział chłopak, opierając się o samochód. – Dzięki. - Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić co się tutaj dzieje? – spytał lekko zdezorientowany Dagur. W drodze kryjówki Alfred wraz z Czkawką wyjaśnili całą zaistniałą sytuację gangsterowi, który miał sporo do nadgonienia. Choć Dagur i tak nie słuchał, gdyż cała jego uwaga była skupiona na Astrid. Następnego dnia szatyn udał się wraz z Szalonym do kryjówki Czarnej Ręki, chcąc powiadomić przywódcę o misji wydostania Dagura z sukcesem. - Bardzo dobrze. – rzekł herszt. – Nie myśl jednak, że ci teraz zaufamy. Dagur zostanie wraz z tobą i twoimi ludźmi i będzie nas informował, gdy zechcecie nas oszukać. – wyjaśnił. - Oczywiście. – odparł Czkawka. Rozdział 4 Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam i tak dalej... znacie tą śpiewkę XD Jednak wstawiam tego nexta o 22:04 i jestem dość zmęczony i nie chciało mi się go sprawdzać ://// <3 17.08.2018 Czkawka od niemal dwóch tygodni zajmował się planowaniem ataku na fabryki Xanatii, produkujące pancerze oparte na projekcie SZCZERBATEK. Według danych firmy, do którym mimo wszystko szatyn wciąż miał dostęp, większość zakładów była nieczynna z powodu złego stanu technicznego. Była tylko jedna czynna fabryka, gdzieś na obrzeżach wyspy, która była dość mocno broniona. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że okoliczne tereny były strzeżony, jakby znajdowała się tam kolejna strefa 51. Nikt, kto zapuścił się w tamte rejony nie wracał żywy, a pracownicy nie mogli nawet wspominać o tym, co się tam działo. Oczywiście spędzanie czasu wyłącznie na planowaniu odbijało się na życiu towarzyskim Czkawki, choć chłopak mógł całkowicie zapomnieć, iż coś takiego w ogóle istnieje. W końcu jednak szatyn pod namową głównie Astrid postanowił, że uda się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Cały zlot wesołej gromadki miał odbyć się południem w parku miejskim, na co Czkawka oczywiście lekko narzekał, gdyż mógł ten czas przeznaczyć na doprecyzowanie planu ataku. - Czkawka, siedziałeś nad mapą terenu tej fabryki dwa tygodnie! Parę godzin przerwy dobrze ci zrobi.– powiedziała Astrid z uśmiechem. - No niby tak, ale zawsze coś mógłbym dopracować. – odparł z grymasem. – A poza tym czy my nie łamiemy w tej chwili reguł twojego ojca? - Nie, tym razem zapytałem się Alfreda. – wtrącił się Tomek. W umówionym miejscu czekali już Śledzik i Sączysmark, którzy dość entuzjastycznie powitali przybyłą trójkę. Entuzjazm Jorgensona wydał się nawet szatynowi dość podejrzany. Wkrótce zjawiły się bliźniaki, a chwilę po nich również Heathera. Wszyscy byli w wyjątkowo dobrych nastrojach, a po pewnym czasie nawet Czkawka przestał zrzędzić. W pewnym momencie Mieczyk wpadł na pewien pomysł, który o dziwo był całkiem dobry. Jako że wakacje zbliżały się ku końcowi, bliźniaki postanowiły przygotować w swoim domu małą imprezę, w której udział miała wziąć cała ekipa. Gdy wszyscy wyrazili zgodę, Thorstonowie od razu wzięli się za przygotowania. Oczywiście za wszystko płacił Czkawka, bo w końcu on był najbogatszy, nawet jeśli Xanatia należała do niego tylko formalnie. Szatyn mógł tylko dziękować swojemu ojcu, za to że odłożył sporą sumę w domowym sejfie. Same przygotowania trwały niecały dzień, w końcu wystarczyło kupić zapasy jedzenia oraz napojów. Jednak reszta ekipy nie przewidziała, iż Mieczyk i Szpadka zdołają zorganizować alkohol. Co prawda były to tylko dwa czteroraki piwa, no ale jednak było to spore zaskoczenie. - Nawet nie zapytam skąd wy alkohol wzięliście. – powiedział Tomek do Mieczyka, widząc piwo na stole. - Spokojnie, zamówiliśmy więcej. – powiedział bliźniak. - Niech zgadnę… za moje pieniądze? – spytał Czkawka pół żartem, pół serio. - No przecież, że nie za nasze. – wtrąciła się szpadka. Impreza bliźniaków trwała w najlepsze. Każdy zdążył się już nawalić, niczym szpachla, więc do głowy przychodziły najdziwniejsze pomysły. Do takich właśnie zaliczał się taniec Sączysmarka na stole, czy próba opowiadania sucharów przez Śledzika. Oczywiście trzeba dodać, że ani Ingerman nie był wykwalifikowanym żartownisiem, ani Jorgenson nie potrafił tańczyć. Niemniej dzięki temu, iż każdy był pijany równo, nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Bliźniaki wraz z Tomkiem uważali to wręcz za świetną rozrywkę. Nagle jednak w głowie Mieczyka zrodził się najokrutniejszy plan w dziejach ludzkości. Bliźniak wziął opróżnioną butelkę, po czym zwołał resztę przyjaciół by usiedli dookoła tegoż przedmiotu. Ponieważ wszyscy byli pijani, żadna biedna duszyczka nie mogła się obronić przed najgorszą grą, która potrafiła wyciągnąć z człowieka to, co najgorsze. Nie było sposobu by oprzeć się pokusie gry… w butelkę. Nie przy takiej ilości stężonego alkoholu we krwi. - Kto zaczyna? – spytał Czkawka. - Ja chcę! – zawołał Mieczyk, po czym zakręcił butelką. Padło na Sączysmarka. – Prawda czy wyzwanie? – spytał blondyn. - No jasne, że wyzwanie! Masz mnie za jakiegoś mięczaka? – spytał Jorgenson. Szybko jednak pożałował swojej decyzji, gdyż miał wyjść na ulicę i podejść do jakiejś starszej pani, po czym wyznać miłość. Jako że Sączysmark był kompletnie pijany, nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy, jednak na szczęście całe zdarzenie postanowiła nagrać Szadka. Następnie pod wpływem chwili, rodzeństwo postanowiło nagranie wrzucić do Internetu. Gra coraz bardziej pochłaniała ekipę przyjaciół, którzy z każdą chwilą bardziej angażowali się w zabawę. Powstawały zarówno coraz głupsze zadania, jak i pytania. Tak więc Czkawka musiał biegać w samym prześcieradle po ulicy i udawać, że jest duchem, co również zostało nagrane przez Szpadkę, jednak tym razem postanowiła się nie narażać i nie wrzucać nagrania do sieci. W końcu jednak padł moment, w którym po raz kolejny wylosowana została Heathera. Brunetka jak zwykle postanowiła wybrać wyzwanie. - W takim razie… pocałuj Czkawkę. – powiedział Mieczyk, któremu zabrakło pomysłów. Heathera bez chwili zastanowienia podeszła do szatyna po czym go pocałowała. Nie był to jednak zwykły pocałunek, lecz raczej coś więcej. W głębi duszy brunetka od dłuższego czasu chciała to zrobić, więc cieszyła się, że wybrała akurat wyzwanie. Czkawka natomiast był lekko skołowany, gdy przyjaciółka nie chciała się od niego odkleić. Następnego dnia szatyn obudził się jako pierwszy i mocno się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył wtuloną w niego Heathere. Chłopak nie pamiętał praktycznie nic z imprezy, jedynie początek i mocno żałował, że tyle wypił. Może wtedy pamiętałby choć odrobinę więcej. No i nie miał by tak potwornego bólu głowy, na który nawet aspiryna nie pomogła. Nie chcąc budzić swoich przyjaciół, Czkawka postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz i się przewietrzyć by choć trochę oczyścić umysł. - A ty gdzie idziesz? – szatyn usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Sączysmarka. - Przewietrzyć się. – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Kilka godzin później cała ekipa była na względnym chodzie. Oczywiście nikt nie pamiętał o wydarzeniach z grubo zakrapianej alkoholem imprezy. Nagle jednak w swoim telefonie Szpadka odkryła dwa nagrania, które zdradziły, co działo się na domówce bliźniaków. - Jakim cudem ja się dałem na to namówić? – powiedział Czkawka pod nosem, widząc własne nagranie jeszcze sprzed kilku godzin. Chłopak był zrozpaczony widokiem samego siebie biegającego w bieliźnie i z prześcieradłem na głowie, krzycząc do tego doniosłym głosem, iż jest duchem. Strasząc przy okazji dwie staruszki. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, nawet Sączysmark, któremu wkrótce nie było tak do śmiechu, gdy przyszła kolej na niego. Gdy wszyscy rozchodzili się do swoich domów, Heathera postanowiła złapać Czkawkę i porozmawiać z nim na osobności. - No więc… chciałam cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie. – Czkawka domyślił się, że jego przyjaciółce chodziło o grę w butelkę. - Nie ma sprawy… w końcu wszyscy byliśmy wtedy pijani. W życiu chyba nie dotknę alkoholu. – ostatnie zdanie szatyn powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Heathery. - No… to dobrze, że się rozumiemy. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Jakoś nie potrafiła zebrać w sobie odwagi, by powiedzieć Czkawce, co czuła do niego. Wiedziała przecież, że szatyn był zakochany w Astrid. Niecałe trzy dni później, gdy wszystko było przygotowane i dopięte na ostatni guzik, rozpoczęła się ataku na fabrykę Xanatii, w której to miały być produkowane pancerze bojowe. Początek walki był wręcz imponujący. Najemnicy Czarnej Ręki dość szybko i bez większego oporu zdobyli przyczółek, z którego przypuszczane miały być dalsze ataki. Tam również Czkawka postanowił obserwować przebieg walk, by w odpowiednim momencie wkraść się do wnętrza fabryki. Jego zadaniem było puścić całą faktorię z widowiskowym dymem, w czym miał niezwykle mocne ładunki wybuchowe. - Teraz, Czkawka! – szatyn usłyszał za sobą głos Alfreda, po czym zaczął biec przed siebie. Chłopak dostał się dość szybko do środka, mimo że musiał zabić po drodze kilku najemników, co jednak nie za bardzo go spowolniło. We wnętrzu fabryki czekało jednak tylko… rozczarowanie. Informacje, które posiadał zawiodły, a zakład był całkowicie pusty. Pozostawało jednak pytanie, dlaczego był tak skrupulatnie broniony? To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu dla Czkawki. - Mój wabik nie zawiódł. – szatyn zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy tylko usłyszał głos Roderiga. - Po co to wszystko? – spytał Czkawka. - Musisz wiedzieć, mój chłopcze, że nie zniosę nawet najbardziej nieświadomego rywala, jakim jesteś. A ponieważ zdołałeś mi się wymknąć, potrzebowałem innego planu, by cię zabić. Doskonale wiedziałem, że masz dostęp do danych firmy, więc postanowiłem to wykorzystać, dając namiary tej fabryki. – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. - Alfred, rozkaż wszystkim ludziom odwrót! Wysadzę to miejsce w cholerę! – zawołał szatyn przez komunikator. - Jakież to przewidywalne, Czkawka. – rzekł Roderigo, po czym włączył pancerz i rzucił się na chłopaka, który wyjmował z plecaka ładunki wybuchowe. Walka była niezwykle nierówna, bo w końcu jak walczyć z kimś, kto posiadał praktycznie niezniszczalny pancerz. Jedyną nadzieją Czkawki były bomby przylepne, które miały zostać użyte do zniszczenia fabryki. Korzystając ze swojej zwinności, chłopak raz za razem unikał ciosów Roderiga, przylepiając mu jedną bombę. Gdy szef Xanatii starał się odkleić od „swojego” pancerza ładunki, co było niezwykle trudne, Czkawka niewiele myśląc odpalił wybuch. Eksplozja była tak silna, że nieprzytomny szatyn odleciał kilkanaście metrów do tyłu, a cała fabryka zaczęła się sypać, ze względu na zniszczenie jednej z podstawowych belek utrzymujących ciężar budowli. Czkawka ocknął się dopiero kilka godzin później. Był przygwożdżony przez ruiny fabryki, przez co nie mógł się ruszyć. Wpadł w panikę i nie wiedział co robić. Wszędzie dookoła było pełno ruin zakładu, więc wołanie o pomoc nic nie dało. Czkawka starał się jakoś wydostać, jednak zawalone części fabryki były zbyt ciężkie by samemu je podnieść, tak więc jedyne co mu zostało, to czekanie z nadzieją, że w końcu nadejdzie pomoc. Minął jeden dzień, a potem kolejny, a jednak żadna pomoc nie nadchodziła. Szatyn był wykończony. Był niezwykle spragniony i głodny. Czkawka obudził się w swoim łóżku w kryjówce. Ostatnie, co pamiętał to przygniecenie przez ruiny fabryki. Chłopak nie miał nawet najmniejszego pojęcia jakim cudem znalazł się w bazie. - Czkawka! – zawołała Astrid, wchodząc do pokoju szatyna. – Jednak się obudziłeś! – dodała z entuzjazmem. - A miałem się nie budzić? – spytał Czkawka ledwo słyszalnym głosem. - Byłeś w fatalnym stanie gdy cię znaleźliśmy. Baliśmy się, że już nie żyjesz. - Kilka cegieł nie wystarczy by mnie zabić. – zaśmiał się szatyn, jednak on sam również myślał, iż nie dożyje ocalenia. – Ile byłem nieprzytomny? - Tydzień. - W takim razie chyba pora wstawać. – rzekł Czkawka, wstając z łóżka. - Czy ciebie do reszty pogięło, Czkawka?! Przecież twój organizm jest całkowicie wyczerpany, musisz odpocząć. – Astrid natychmiast skierowała przyjaciela z powrotem do jego posłania. - Wiesz jak to mówią… odpoczynek dopiero po śmierci. – powiedział szatyn z uśmiechem pod nosem, starając się wyminąć przyjaciółkę. - Przecież ty prawie umarłeś! - No właśnie. Prawie! Ale wciąż żyję... i dam sobie radę, nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić. - Ktoś przecież musi. Po dalszej dość krótkiej wymianie zdań Astrid została zmuszona do ustąpienia Czkawce. Może i była ona niezwykle wygadana i potrafiła postawić na swoim, jednak szatyn był niezwykle przekonujący i uparty, co doprowadziło do zwycięstwa szatyna. Po południu Alfred postanowił zorganizować w salonie zebranie, które miało podsumować przebieg walk oraz wtajemniczyć Czkawkę w wydarzenia z ostatniego tygodnia. - Znaleźliśmy w jednej z zapieczętowanych skrzyń pozostawionych przez agentów Xanatii coś, co powinno cię zainteresować, Czkawka. – oznajmił Hofferson, po czym zaprowadził przyjaciela swojej córki do skrzyni, gdzie spoczywał egzemplarz pancerza bojowego. - Czemu to tak po prostu zostawili? – spytał szatyn z podejrzeniem. - Podejrzewam, że przez wysadzenie fabryki. Wszyscy musieliśmy się dość szybko zabierać stamtąd, bo siła uderzenia była niezwykle silna. – powiedział Tomek. Rozdział 5 29.08.2018 ''' '''Jest to najpewiniej przed ostatni next w te wakacje :( Wszyscy robią znicze w komentarzach XDD * Kilka dni później dla Czkawki był dzień wyjątkowy, który zdarzał się tylko raz w życiu. Jego siedemnaste urodziny. Chłopak postanowił jednak spędzić je wymykając się z kryjówki, w zamiarze odwiedzenia starego przyjaciela swojego ojca – Pyskacza. Na szczęście mężczyzna mieszkał niedaleko, więc szatyn długiej drogi oczywiście nie miał. Gbur mieszkał w małym domku z dużym ogrodem. Pierwsze, co zwróciło uwagę Czkawki, to otwarta furtka do posiadłości Pyskacza. W końcu nauczyciel zawsze miał zamkniętą bramę. Tym bardziej szatyn zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył otworzone na oścież drzwi, prowadzące do domu przyjaciela Stoika. Po chwili zastanowienia Czkawka wyciągnął swój pistolet i z przygotowaną bronią wszedł do środka. Na pozór nic w przedpokoju nie wskazywało na walkę. Wszystko było na idealnie swoim miejscu, jednak wchodząc do salonu, Czkawka zobaczył istne pobojowisko. Porozwalane po całej podłodze części wazonów, ślady krwi na dywanie, czy rozbite lustro, to tylko niewielka część panującego tam rozgardiaszu. Jednak najbardziej przerażające znalezisko znajdowało się w sypialni Gbura. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia Czkawkę kompletnie zamurowało. Przed nim znajdowało się zakrwawione ciało Pyskacza, zaś obok łóżka leżała na stoliku nocnym napisana na szybko kartka. Czkawko Haddocku, pora byś wreszcie przekonał się, że nie warto z nami zadzierać. Śmierć twojego przyjaciela jest pierwszym ostrzeżeniem, jeśli nie przestaniesz działać na szkodę Xanatii, poleje się więcej krwi, a ty będziesz żył ze świadomością, że to wszystko twoja wina. Jeśli nie chcesz, by podobny los spotkał tych, których kochasz, przyjdź do ruin fabryki, którą wysadziłeś. Sam. Wiesz mój chłopcze co się stanie, jeśli się nie zjawisz. '' ''Roderigo Czkawka miał spory dylemat. Nie chciał, by jego pozostałym przyjaciołom stała się krzywda, lecz także nie mógł tak po prostu iść w wyznaczone przez Roderiga miejsce. Byłoby to wysoce nieodpowiedzialne i mogłoby zaszkodzić, zamiast pomóc. Po chwili namysłu chłopak postanowił udać się do ojca Astrid i razem z nim wymyśleć jakiś rozsądny plan. Kilka godzin później Alfred i Czkawka starali się wymyślić jakąś rozsądną taktykę działania. Jasne było, że szatyn nie mógł pójść ze wsparciem, by nie ryzykować dalszego rozlewu krwi, jednak sam też pójść nie mógł. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było wykorzystanie nowo zdobytego pancerza bojowego. Niedługo po rozmowie z Alfredem, Czkawka został złapany przez chłopaka Astrid, który miał wyraz twarzy, jakby współczuł szatynowi. - Podobno Pyskacz nie żyje. – powiedział Tomek, nalewając sobie soku do szklanki. – Wiem, że przyjaźnił się z twoim ojcem, no i był też twoim przyjacielem. - Nie potrzebuję współczucia… tym bardziej od ciebie. – odparł oschle Czkawka. - Jasne. – rzekł brunet. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie za bardzo za mną przepadasz. - O rety! Serio? Ty to jednak spostrzegawczy jesteś! – zakpił szatyn, nawet nie racząc spojrzeć na rozmówcę. - Masz jakiś konkretny powód, czy dla wszystkich chłopaków Astrid byłeś takim dupkiem? – Tomek był wściekły na postawę Czkawki. – A może jesteś zazdrosny? Chyba trafiłem w czuły punkt. – powiedział, widząc lekko czerwone ze złości policzki szatyna. - Posłuchaj… - Czkawka zerwał się i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy chłopaku Astrid. – Nie zrobiłem ci większej krzywdy tylko ze względu na As, więc lepiej nie zmuszaj mnie, bym zrobił coś, czego będę być może żałował. – ostrzegł, uderzając bruneta. Ten jednak również się wściekł i zrewanżował się szatynowi uderzając go głową prosto w nos, przy okazji łamiąc go. - Już nie żyjesz. – powiedział cicho Czkawka, atakując Tomka. Walka była dość chaotyczna, zaś po całym pomieszczeniu latały noże, widelce, łyżki… generalnie wszystko, co mieściło się w ręce i czym można byłoby rzucić. Obydwaj oponenci wymieniali cios za cios, przez co już po paru minutach każdy wyglądał niczym zbite jabłko. Szatyn miał złamany i krwawiący nos, wybite kilka tylnich zębów oraz podbite jedno oko, natomiast Tomek miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy wraz z kilkoma poważniejszymi siniakami. Całą jatkę przerwał Alfred, rozdzielając Czkawkę od bruneta. - DOŚĆ TEGO! – ryknął Hofferson. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć istną wściekłość. – Sprawy zaszły już za daleko i pora wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Od teraz będziecie nadzorowani dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Co rano będzie wstawać i sprzątać od góry do dołu całą bazę. Jeśli zaczniecie sobie skakać do gardeł, skończycie w izolatce na cały dzień. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – spytał Alfred. - Tak. – odparł Tomek. - Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – ojciec Astrid ponowił pytanie, tym razem w kierunku Czkawki, który stał, jakby go to wszystko nie obchodziło. - Jasne, tyle że… to on zaczął i nie mam zamiaru ponosić konsekwencji głupich działań tego ciecia. – szatyn wskazał na Tomka, na co w odpowiedzi chłopak już chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak powstrzymało go chłodne spojrzenie Alfreda. - Nie obchodzi mnie kto zaczął. Obchodzi mnie to, że znowu wdaliście się w bójkę, a to jest niedopuszczalne. Przyjdzie w końcu taki moment, że wasze życia będą zależały od was nawzajem. Gdy w grę wchodzi zaufanie… nie ma miejsca na podziały. – Czkawka nawet nie zauważył, że całej sytuacji przysłuchiwała się z uwagą Astrid. W jej oczach szatyn znów widział zawód. - W takim razie odchodzę. – oznajmił Czkawka. - Żartujesz sobie?! – blondynka wtrąciła się do rozmowy. – Nie ma nawet takiej opcji. Przecież tylko tu jesteś bezpieczny! Wszędzie indziej Xanatia dorwie cię w mgnieniu oka. - Zaryzykuję. Ostatecznie wolę Roderiga, niż tego dupka. – Czkawka wskazał palcem na Tomka. – Żegnam. – chłopak uruchomił pancerz, po czym wyszedł z kryjówki. Zaraz za nim wybiegła Astrid, by powstrzymać przyjaciela przed szalonym planem, jednak gdy była już na zewnątrz, po szatynie została wypalona ziemia, którą zostawił odlatując. Niecałe pół godziny po sprzeczce szatyn znajdował się w wyznaczonym miejscu przez Roderiga. Nie licząc jednak kupy gruzu pozostałego po fabryce, nie znajdowało się tam nic i nikt, co zaniepokoiło chłopaka. Nagle jednak czujniki w pancerzu Czkawki wykryły ruch głęboko w lesie, więc szatyn domyślił się, iż byli to ludzie z Xanatii. - Czkawka! Już myślałem, że będę musiał spełnić swoją groźbę. – zawołał Roderigo na widok chłopaka wychodzącego z lasu. - Wystarczy, że zabiłeś Pyskacza. Nikt inny przez ciebie nie ucierpi. – rzekł Czkawka zdecydowanie. - Oczywiście, że nie! Jeśli oddasz mi ten pancerz, który sobie przywłaszczyłeś. Szatyn nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Wiedział do czego zdolny jest Roderigo i nie chciał ryzykować śmierci kolejnej osoby nie będącej zamieszaną w zaistniałą sytuację. Nie mógł również pozwolić na to, by kolejny pancerz dostał się w ręce Xanatii. Poza tym Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że jeśli zdejmie strój, to od razu zostanie zastrzelony przez snajpera znajdującego się w krzakach i czekającego na ruch chłopaka. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę oddać ci tego stroju, Roderigo… i dobrze wiesz, że zabijając Pyskacza wykopałeś sobie równocześnie spory grób. - Szkoda. Zawsze miałem cię za inteligentnego młodzieńca. Sprawiłeś mi ogromną przykrość. – powiedział szef zbirów Xanatii, jednocześnie aktywując swój pancerz i atakując szatyna. – Będziesz patrzył, jak przez twoją samolubną decyzję giną najbliższe ci osoby, Czkawko Haddocku. – rzekł Roderigo, ścierając się z szatynem. - Twoje niedoczekanie! – odparł chłopak, wystrzeliwując w stronę oponenta wszystko, co znajdowało się w jego arsenale. Dzięki temu powstał spory wybuch, który sprawił, że szatyn odleciał kilka metrów w tył oraz powstała chmura kurzu, po której opadnięciu, Roderigo zdołał zbiec. Kontynuacja rozdziału 5 18.09.2018 Przez kilka następnych tygodni Czkawka starał się jak najlepiej ukrywać przed Xanatią, jednocześnie starając się jakoś chronić swoich przyjaciół. W końcu szatyn najlepiej wiedział, jak nieprzewidywalny potrafił być Roderigo. - Czkawka! Co ty tu robisz? – spytała zaskoczona Heathera widząc swojego przyjaciela, którego spotkała w markecie przy warzywach. - Szukam czegoś na obiad. – odparł szatyn wychodząc zwycięsko z opresji. – A ty co tu porabiasz? - Właściwie jestem tu w tym samym celu, co ty. – powiedziała. – Wiem, że to może nie najlepsza chwila, ale przykro mi z powodu śmierci Pyskacza, Czkawka. Wiem, że on i twój ojciec byli przyjaciółmi i… - Dzięki. - przerwał Czkawka czując łzy w oczach na wspomnienie Pyskacza. Natychmiast odwrócił się w drugą stronę i udając, że coś go zainteresowało szybko potarł oczy. Godzinę później Czkawka oraz Heathera wyszli ze sklepu nieco obładowani zakupami. Po chwili rozmowy szatyn zaproponował, że odprowadzi ją do domu, na co brunetka się oczywiście zgodziła. Tak więc parę chwil później oboje ruszyli przed siebie. Niecałe pół godziny później dotarli do celu. Domu Heathery. Czkawka musiał przyznać, że posiadłość robiła wrażenie, choć nie była tak duża jak jego dom, to ciągle spora. Śnieżnobiałe ściany budynku w niczym nie wyróżniały się od pozostałych posiadłości. To co wyróżniało dom Heathery, to niezwykła prostota wykonania. Gdy inne domostwa miały niezwykle wymyślne ozdoby, jak choćby kolumny w stylu greckim, a w posiadłości brunetki trudno było się dopatrzeć jakichkolwiek innych fantazyjnych wykończeń. - Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkasz w takim domu. – powiedział Czkawka po chwili milczenia. - Chwilowo mieszkam u cioci, bo rodzice mają remont. – odparła Heathera. – To wchodzimy, czy podziwiamy widoki? – spytała otwierając bramę. - Wiesz… trudno podziwiać widoki, gdy ma się zakupy, więc może wejdźmy. – rzekł z uśmiechem. W środku dom był równie niesamowity jak z zewnątrz, choć dekoracje były niezwykle minimalistyczne. Ściany były pomalowane na zielono i biało, czyniąc wnętrze dość przytulnym miejscem. Gdzieniegdzie Czkawka dopatrzył się surrealistycznych obrazów, jednak były to niezwykle rzadkie wyjątki. - Ciocia uwielbia sztukę, to trzeba jej przyznać. – oznajmiła Heathera, gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak jej przyjaciel wpatrywał się w obraz Salvadora Dali’ego zatytułowany „Trwałość pamięci”. – Oczywiście jest to kopia, bo ciocia w życiu nie będzie miała tyle pieniędzy, by kupić oryginał. - Wydaje mi się, że mój tata kiedyś kupił dokładnie taki sam obraz na aukcji. Zawsze się zastanawiałem po co on mu był, bo nigdy jakoś za sztuką, zwłaszcza surrealistyczną, nie przepadał. – odparł. Po skończeniu oglądania kopii obrazów wiszących na ścianach, Czkawka ruszył by pomóc swojej przyjaciółce przy rozładowywaniu zakupów. Nie było to trudne zadanie, jednak szatyn nie lubił tylko przyglądać się czyjejś pracy, kiedy on nic nie robił, nawet jeśli ta osoba zdecydowanie protestowała. Dzięki swojemu zawzięciu potrafił szybko sprawić, że nawet najtwardszy rywal zmieniał zdanie dość szybko. - Naprawdę sama bym sobie poradziła, Czkawka. – powiedziała Heathera, chowając ostatnią rzecz do szafki. - Nie wątpię, ale nie lubię przyglądać się czyjejś pracy, podczas gdy ja tak sobie stoję bezczynnie. – odparł. - Dzięki za pomoc w każdym razie. – brunetka przerwała nieco niezręczną ciszę. – To ja może oprowadzę cię reszcie domu? – zaproponowała. - No dobra. Heathera skończyła oprowadzać Czkawkę po domu swojej ciotki niecałe dwadzieścia minut później. Ostatnim przystankiem był pokój brunetki, który był pomalowany na szaro oraz niebiesko. - A więc to jest twoje królestwo! – zażartował szatyn. – Ładnie urządzone. - Dzięki. Chcesz czegoś do picia? - Woda mi wystarczy, dzięki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania